NeoSaiyans
by Night Hunter MGS
Summary: Chp.4- The three children of Vaddat have been reunited, the truth of their heritage revealed. But, before they can seek out the others like them, they have a few loose ends to tie up...
1. Prologue: Project Exodus

**Neo-Saiyans** Prologue: Project Exodus 

A lone, battered figure stumbled through the darkened halls of Vegeta's main city. His name was Bardock, a proud Saiyan warrior and loyal soldier in the armies of Freiza, self-proclaimed ruler of the cosmos. That all changed a few hours ago, when his crew of warriors were mercilessly slaughtered by Freiza's own orders. And now, the tyrant had decided to finish the job; he was coming to destroy the entire planet of Vegeta and put an end to the threat that the Saiyans posed to his power once and for all. His only comfort as he struggled to warn his comrades of the coming danger was that his newborn son, Kakkarot, had already been sent safely away from the doomed planet. Falling through the doorway to the chamber where his fellow Saiyans were gathered, he crashed into a table, quickly gaining the attention of all those present. Ignoring their questions and jeers, Bardock laboriously rose to his feet, and propping himself against a pillar gave out his warning. "Freiza… he's coming… he's coming for us!"

His comrades stood silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "Us? You mean he's coming for you, right?"

"Hah! The great Bardock's had his tail handed to him, so naturally the world's going to end!"

"Maybe this'll teach you Bardock! You're just a low class warrior! Stop trying to be an Elite!"

Bardock just stood, gritting his teeth. They didn't believe him. After all, why should they? They'd done great work for Frieza, so why should he destroy them? It wasn't logical. But as Bardock was quickly learning, Frieza was a creature that relied upon fear and deceit rather than logic, and his own paranoia had driven him to exterminate his best soldiers just so that they wouldn't pose a threat to his power. There was no choice; his people would not fight, so he would have to fight for all of them. At least Kakkarot was safe. His only regret now was that he hadn't taken the chance to hold his son in his arms when he could. Growling, he silenced the others with a scream of anger and frustration. "You fools. You're all dead! I'll fight Freiza myself, with my bare hands if I have to!"

With that he ran out of the room, preparing himself for his last battle. After Bardock's departure, everyone in the room resumed their previous activity. That is, everyone except for a small group sitting around a table in the far corner of the room. At the head of the table, Vaddat, leader of an Elite team, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before addressing his comrades. "So, it has begun, just as we always feared it would. Bardock is no fool, and if he says that Freiza is coming to kill us all than I know it to be the truth. We have all dreaded this day for years. It is our final hour. However, it will not be the end of our race."

The muscular, acrobatic man, whose lack of scars spoke of an astounding skill in battle rather than an absence of experience, turned to the attractive female at his side, Neeta, who he had the pleasure of calling his mate. "Neeta, it is time. We must begin Project Exodus. Prep the children, everyone else, you know your roles. Carry them out, and our race shall survive even this looming tragedy."

Everyone nodded once, and as one the dozen or so warriors rose and departed towards their respective duties, leaving only Vaddat and Neeta behind. Looking into her mate's eyes, Neeta spoke imploringly as tears slowly crept down her cheeks. "Vaddat, please, isn't there any other way? These are our children, Vaddat! Each a child of mated couples that feared what Frieza might one day do! Five of the twenty children are orphans, a dozen the only children of those that follow us, and the remaining three are our own! I felt it wrong enough to keep their births secret, even worse to keep them as infants within cryogenic stasis, but to suppress their heritage and send them scattering across the universe? Please, Vaddat, isn't there another way?"

The warrior just stared down for a moment, and Neeta could swear that she saw a lone tear track down his stoic face. "Neeta, I love those children as if all of them were our own. Don't you think that it was hard for me as well, placing our children in tubes rather than taking them into our arms and loving them as children were meant to be loved? But if we keep them with us, they will all die, and our race will end. Bardock is a mighty warrior, but he won't be able to stop Freiza. Even if the rest of us joined him in this battle, we might destroy Freiza's army and his personal elite soldiers, but he would still kill us all after brushing aside our best efforts like an annoying insect. Now, I imagine that Bardock will only be able to buy us a half an hour at best. You must prep the children for launch. The others will construct an energy shield to protect the space pods from damage as they escape, and I'll mask the children's energy signatures to keep Freiza from sensing their escape. As far as he'll know, all of the Saiyans were wiped out, and our children will be safe from him. Maybe one day one of them will grow to be strong enough to destroy Freiza's evil, but that will never happen if we don't act. Now go Neeta, and remember that I love you, and that our love is what allows us to send our children away so that they can have lives of their own."

She just stared at him for a moment, before darting in and pressing her lips against his. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few seconds before Vaddat gently pushed Neeta away, his lips silently mouthing the word "go". Nodding, she sprung away from her mate and raced out of the chamber, not allowing anyone to see the torrent of tears streaming down her face. Screeching to a halt in one of the launch rooms, she tore open a disguised bulkhead and frantically punched a code into the keyboard that had been masked from detection by the false wall. As the final digits were entered, the sounds of machinery coming to life filled the air, and the entire wall opened to reveal a small chamber. Punching in another code, twenty hatches opened in the hidden chamber's far wall and robotic arms gently laid small space pods in front of each of them. Neeta hesitated for a moment, her finger hovering over a large, red button situated firmly in the middle of the keyboard before she pulled it away. _Just once_, she thought desperately. _I want to see them just once_.

Slowly, she strode over to the space capsules, and kneeling in front of one scraped the frost off of its small window. Inside, there was a young boy, black hair sprouting out in a small ponytail at the back of his neck, much like her own hairstyle. Moving over to the next pod, she revealed the presence of another boy, this one with stronger features than his brother and hair growing wildly in all directions, just like his father. Kneeling over the final pod, her eyes misted over as she looked at a little girl with long black hair and the sweetest expression that Neeta had ever seen plastered across her sleeping face. Neeta couldn't take it; she just broke down weeping. These were her children. Each had had their tails surgically removed so that nobody could tell that they were Saiyans, they had never seen her face, but they were all still her children. It hurt so much sending them away, but what choice did she have? Stumbling back over to the keyboard, she pressed the button, sending twenty young children, including her own, spiraling out into the vastness of space. Suddenly she felt a massive energy surge up in orbit, and she knew that this was it. The end was coming, and she would die with everyone else on this planet in a matter of seconds. But, at least the children escaped. Slumping down to the floor, she prayed to whatever gods might be out there in the universe as Freiza's energy blast ate through the planet's surface. "Please, be safe my babies. Please be safe."

As the energy began to consume the chamber, she felt oddly comforted, as though her prayers had been heard. And then there was nothing, as the planet died with its entire people. All save for a young child hurtling towards the planet Earth and his brother somewhere out in space, a prince and his loyal bodyguard, and twenty young lives held safely within their space chambers, heading for an unknown future.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Neo-Saiyans

by Night Hunter MGS

Author Notes: Well, here comes the crossovers. Now let's bring on the romance!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!

Chapter 1: O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Kagome Higarashi was not having a good day. It was bad enough that she was failing school because she was constantly being dragged back into the past to fight demons with powers that she didn't even know that she had, but recently her powers were becoming… weird. Slowly, she remembered what happened two days ago in the past.

- Flashback -

The demon kept coming for them. Naraku's latest incarnation was twice as fast as Inu-Yasha, had a tough hide which easily deflected the Tetsuaiga and Sango's boomerang, and was constantly exuding a toxin similar to the venom of Naraku's poison wasps making Miroku's air tunnel useless. Already, all three of them were lying sprawled in the mud, leaving only Shippo and Kagome able to fight.

As the demon leapt towards them, Kagome drew her bow, only to watch in horror as the beast shattered it with his claws. As the demon stood looming over her, Kagome didn't become frightened as she thought she would, but instead became furious. Was she going to die here? No! This weakling didn't deserve the honor of taking her life! Not even pausing to think about where such thoughts were forming in her mind, Kagome held up her palm towards the monster and felt all of her rage and anger flow into it. With a scream, she unleashed her hatred for the demon before her and felt the energy surge out through her palm. A blinding blue light, more brilliant than a thousand suns, erupted from her hand and struck the demon, vaporizing it before it even had a chance to scream. As her friends looked on in shock, she bent her head towards the heavens and practically roared in triumph and satisfaction with her kill, before collapsing into a deep sleep.

- End Flashback -

Inu-Yasha quickly took her to the village, but Kaede had no idea what could have happened to cause this. So he took her back to her time without a hint of reluctance, concerned both at Kaede's inability to tell where that power and odd behavior came from, and also because he'd noticed that for some reason Kagome's scent had changed to something other than human. Fortunately, her grandfather knew of a doctor with great experience in odd occurrences and spiritual energies. So, here she was in the Nerima ward, waiting for Dr. Tofu to come back out with the results of various tests that he'd performed. The door opened and out stepped the doctor, but what concerned Kagome was that he seemed to be… shaken somehow. As if everything that he knew and believed was suddenly thrown out the window with one single motion. Slowly, he sat down next to her, and Kagome paid him her full attention as he hesitantly began speaking. "Miss Higarashi, I need to ask you… are you an adopted child?"

She just looked at him incredulously, causing Tofu to chuckle. "I'll take that as a no. Do you have an older brother who might have been adopted?"

This was ridiculous! What sort of questions were these? "No, doctor, I do not. I suggest you explain your questions… now."

Tofu gulped at the arctic temperature of her tone. Well, better come straight out with it. "I ran your blood samples through every test imaginable, and they all came up with the same answer."

"Which is?"

"You're not human. You have unusual blood cells, and more than triple the amount of defense systems than a normal human. I also ran some more spiritual tests on you, and discovered a powerful, inhuman aura surrounding you. Furthermore, your blood shows a clear, close family relationship with another one of my patients who's about a year older than you. That's why I asked those questions, Kagome. I think you might be a new species or alien of some type."

Kagome felt her mind scream in denial. Not human? She was adopted? She had a brother? No! She didn't believe it! She wouldn't believe it! Without even noticing it, her inner energy lashed out, knocking Dr. Tofu to the floor and demolishing his office as she ran out the door, desperately racing for her home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome sat in her room, curled up in a corner, tears soaking into her dress. The door slowly creaked open, and in came her mother with a tense expression on her face. Kagome turned to face her, and only had one question. "Did you talk to Dr. Tofu?"

Mrs. Higarashi nodded sorrowfully, regret evident in her eyes. Kagome posed another, very serious question to the woman she knew as mother. "Is it true?"

Again, her mother nodded. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from flowing out and failing. Her mother kneeled down beside her and hugged Kagome as firmly as she could. In a gentle, soothing voice, she began talking to her daughter. "Fifteen years ago, your father and I were out camping in the woods. One night we looked up and saw a shooting star. We'd been trying to have a child for several years, so when I saw the shooting star I wished for a child. Suddenly, the star crashed near to our campsite, and we went to investigate and discovered a spaceship. Inside the ship… was you. You were still just an infant, and you were so beautiful that I fell in love with you right away. Your father had some friends in the government, so we were able to create papers claiming you as our own daughter. We didn't want the government getting their hands on you, so we claimed you as ours. Please, forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner, Kagome. But I want you to understand, as far as I'm concerned you are my true daughter, and I love you just as much as if I really did give birth to you myself."

Kagome opened her eyes, looking at her mother for a moment, before bursting into tears and burying her face into her mother's chest as Mrs. Higarashi slowly stroked her hair and spoke calming words to her daughter. After a long time, Kagome finally calmed down and posed a hesitant question to her mother. "Mom… Dr. Tofu said…"

"Yes honey, I know. And I figured that you'd want to pursue this. Come on, I've gotten lots of information from Dr. Tofu. We'll go try to find your brother tomorrow."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ranma Saotome had an intense feeling of doom wash over him as a knock sounded at the door. That feeling was only reinforced when he heard Kasumi answer the door and a feminine voice asked if he was here. Ranma banged his head repeatedly into the table, creating spider-webbed cracks across its surface. Curse his old man, with his luck it was another fiancée. Well, he'd just have to calmly explain to her that it wasn't his fault and send her on her way. Then Kasumi entered with their guest, and all thoughts of sending the girl away immediately fled his mind. The girl was beautiful! But it wasn't just her looks; every part of his body ached to be one with her, to make her his mate. Mate? Where did that thought come from? He didn't care, all he knew was that power that he didn't know he had flooded into his body when he saw that girl, and she smelled wonderful. That smell made him want to do things with her that he'd never honestly thought about doing with a girl before.

Meanwhile, Kagome was experiencing something very similar. What was it about this boy that made her blood burn, that made her want him to grab her into his arms and carry her up into his bedroom? And why was every instinct in her body screaming at her to bite into his shoulder, to taste his blood, and to let him do the same? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome sat across from the boy, trying to ignore his intense eyes and muscled frame, everything about him that spoke of a powerful warrior. She really didn't understand why the thought of him being stronger than her turned her on. Gaining some semblance of control, Kagome smiled shyly at Ranma and began talking. "Hello, you're Ranma Saotome, aren't you?"

Ranma nodded, never losing sight of her eyes that he could sense concealed great power. He still couldn't understand just why he wanted this girl so badly; the last thing that he needed was further complications with his girl troubles. Still, his body refused to control itself, and his mind was having some thoughts that it usually didn't have as well. "Yes, yes I am," Ranma said with confidence in his voice, inwardly hoping that she'd say that she was another fiancée.

Kagome beamed in happiness. "Mr. Saotome…"

The young martial artist interrupted the girl sitting in front of him. "Please, call me Ranma. Being called Mr. Saotome makes me sound like my father."

Kagome's cheeks flushed crimson, and her beaming grin swiftly turned into a shy smile. "Alright, Ranma. My name is Kagome. Recently, I became a patient of Dr. Tofu's, and he found out some interesting things. First, it turns out that I'm adopted, a fact that I didn't know until Dr. Tofu found out about it. Secondly, I have a brother, who also happened to use Dr. Tofu for medical services. It's because of this that Dr. Tofu was able to compare our blood samples and determine a relationship between the two of us. I want to meet my brother, but he's hard to find. I hear that you have more contact and experience with my brother than anyone else, and that if anyone can help me find him that it's you. Please Ranma, help me find my brother."

Ranma had a bad feeling about this. "Tell me, who is your brother?"

With a big grin, Kagome confirmed his greatest fear. "His name is Ryouga Hibiki."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ranma sat on the roof, looking at the stars. For as long as he could remember, he would look to the stars whenever he was scared or confused about something. And boy, was he sure scared and confused right now. _Damn, Ryouga's sister? I can just see it now, Ranma, you betrayed Akane and seduced my long lost sister, prepare to… Wait a second. Did I just think about seducing Kagome?! What is going on here?! What's wrong with me?! When I saw her… It was like a flood, like I don't know who I am, like I haven't even begun to scratch the power I have. I killed a god, and suddenly it feels like I still have so much more power! Seeing Kagome, her smell… it woke something up deep down inside of me, like an inner beast. And if you stop and think about it… her smell? I mean, I was excited by the way she smelled! It was as though my senses suddenly improved ten times over! I could tell just by her scent, that she would make a wonderful mate. And then there's that word again, mate. It's like I'm some sort of animal. Man, never thought I'd say this, but I hope Ryouga comes soon. I don't think I can keep myself controlled too long with Kagome around. Curse Kasumi and her generosity, why does she have to be so kind to everybody?_

- Flashback -

Ranma sat across from Kagome, banging his head into the already broken table as Kagome watched on in shock. After a few minutes, the table was finally turned into a heap of splinters, and Ranma sighed as he sat up to face the young girl. "Yes, I know Ryouga all too well. Although I would gladly call him my friend if he would let me, he has a longstanding grudge against me. I have no idea where he is right now, but he should come around trying to kill me…" At this Kagome gasped, eyes wide as she stared at Ranma. "Kill you?!" 

Ranma wanted to slap himself. Man people were right, he really did put his foot in his mouth an awful lot! "Err, I mean that figuratively. Anyway, he hasn't been around for nearly three weeks, so I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up in a day or two. Why don't you just go stay at a hotel and…"

It was then that Kasumi reminded the two of them of her presence in the room. "Oh my, why don't you stay here for a while Miss Higarashi? Then you'll be here to greet your brother as soon as he arrives! I could easily make some space for you to sleep in."

"But… but I couldn't possibly impose on you…"

"Oh, it's no imposition at all! Please, allow me to open our home to you."

Once again, Kasumi's form of gentle persuasion won the day as Kagome meekly nodded, leaving Ranma with a sick feeling in his stomach. Another girl living in the same house as him for any amount of time was bad news, by the time Ryouga came she could be in love with him or something considering his luck! On the other hand, would it really be that bad if Kagome stayed around? Before he could ponder his thoughts further, he heard a sound that sent cold shivers of dread shooting down his spine; the ring of a bicycle bell. Without further ado Shampoo crashed through the wall shouting out her usual greeting. It was so sudden that Kagome found herself shrieking and jumping into Ranma's arms, just as Akane came downstairs to see what the noise was. Ranma felt his heart sink into the deepest pit of despair imaginable as he saw the spark of anger ignite within his fiancé's eye. She was so temperamental and violent, it really was a wonder that he'd ever loved her. Once again, Akane demonstrated her amazing ability to leap to the wrong conclusion as she raced towards Ranma, mallet in hand. "You pervert, hanging off of yet another of your floozies! Ranma no baka!"

As he felt the massive blow of the mallet followed by the rush of the wind as he soared through the Nerimian skies, Ranma had only one single thought in his mind. _Why me?_

- End Flashback -

When he got back home two hours later, he found Akane talking with Kagome as if they were old friends, apologizing for her behavior and explaining how it was all his fault for being such an insensitive, womanizing jerk. Kagome smiled and nodded politely, but he could see in her eyes that she disagreed with everything Akane was saying. He felt oddly relieved and satisfied that deep down, Kagome believed in him. Of course, that only added to the problem as far as he was concerned; a girl that he was greatly attracted to was staying in the same house as he was for who knows how long. That very problem was why he was up here on the roof of the Tendo home, looking up to the stars for guidance.

Suddenly he felt his nostrils flare and pick up Kagome's unique scent coming from the backyard. Before he knew what he was doing, Ranma found himself leaping from the roof and landing with the grace of a dozen Olympic gymnasts right in front of the girl who'd been occupying his thoughts the entire day. He found himself pleased and excited when he noticed that she took an immediate defensive stance when he landed; not a martial artist but definitely a warrior. And the fact that she was still in her pajamas certainly added a certain degree of further excitement. As for Kagome, she was in high heaven as soon as she recognized that the figure suddenly in front of her was Ranma. The night air plastered his shirt against his body like a second skin, showing her a lean musculature and washboard abdomen that put even Inu-Yasha's model-worthy body to shame. She'd learned that he was engaged so she really shouldn't be having these thoughts, but she couldn't help it; he was so strong and smelled so good! As if by a silent agreement, the two sat down upon the Tendo porch side by side, Ranma finally breaking the quiet between them. "So, couldn't sleep, huh?"

Kagome nodded. "I… I've been sleeping underneath the stars an awful lot lately, it seems strange to be underneath a roof."

Ranma smiled warmly as he gazed up at the stars, causing Kagome to blush as red as a beet as thoughts of how handsome he looked raced through her mind. "I lived most of my life on the road, moving from place to place, and sleeping underneath the stars, so I know how you feel. It still feels odd, having a roof over my head most of the time now."

Kagome was over her embarrassment and paying rapt attention to everything that Ranma said, slowly forgetting about the unusual relationship she shared with Inu-Yasha. "Really, you've been on the road most of your life? What were you doing?"

He stiffened and slowly stood up, walking a few paces away from the now confused girl, unsure of what she said to upset him. Ranma thought carefully to himself what to tell her. Should he tell her everything, or just say that he didn't want to talk about it? On the other hand, she was Ryouga's sister and so would find everything out anyway. Besides, something told him to trust this girl. Sitting down with his back still facing her and head bowed, Ranma began the tale of his past. "I… really don't like talking about my past, especially my… childhood…"

Kagome bowed her head, a sad expression etched on her face. "That's alright, I'm sorry to bring it up…"

Ranma swiftly interrupted her, still not moving a muscle. "No! I… want to tell you, it's just so hard. My… father was a great martial artist in his day, and when I was born he saw not his son but the continuance of the school he practiced. I think he started training me in basic coordination techniques as soon as I was born, and balance practice once I could walk. When I was six, he talked my mother into letting him take me away to become a martial artist, promising that if I was not a 'man amongst men' by the time we returned that the two of us would commit seppuku."

He could hear the light intake of breath, could sense the coming exclamation of disbelief, and held his hand up to silence it before it even began. "Please, let me continue, this is not easy for me. My mother is a very honorable, traditional woman with odd beliefs about manliness, so my father knew that a suicide pact would sway her decision to let me go. And so we left my home and mother, and my training began. One of the first exercises my father had me master was grabbing something and running away from the people who chased me. He lied to me and told me that it was just a game; it wasn't until I was much older that I realized he was using me to commit theft. When I was around five or six, I met my best friend, Ukyou. We spent many days together playing, until dad told me it was time to move again. Later, I learned that the boy I had befriended was actually a girl, a girl that my father engaged me to then ran away with the dowry, and she wasn't the only girl he engaged me to for food or money. Shortly afterwards, he… taught me a martial arts technique called the 'Cat Fist'. As far as I know, I'm the only one to survive the training and not go completely insane. The training is simple, take a young child under ten years of age, tie them up, wrap fish around their bodies, and throw them into a deep pit full of starving cats. Repeat until they die, lose their minds, or learn the technique. Even if they do learn it, they retain an intense fear of cats, and can only use the technique after being exposed to a cat for an extended period, reverting to a berserker state in their terror. In this state they indiscriminately attack everything they see as a threat, behaving exactly like a cat, even believing that they really are a cat. I think that it was when my father did that to me, on top of all of the other times that he beat me or starved me in the name of learning the martial arts, that I started to lose my love and respect for him. Because of my father's greed and ignorance, I grew up hungry, abused, and alone. But all of that wasn't even the worst part. No, it was at a place called Jusenkyo, the Pools of Sorrow that things became really bad."

Kagome felt as though a knife had been thrust into her heart. The pure sorrow and pain in Ranma's voice left no doubt in her mind that everything he said was the truth. She felt hot, salty tears creep down her face and thought that perhaps Ranma might be crying too. Standing up with his back still towards her, Ranma walked over to the nearby koi pond and dipped a small bucket into it, holding the cold water over his head. "My father dragged me away from one of the few people I consider to be a friend, Ryouga, and off to China to train at a legendary training ground that he heard about. That training ground, Jusenkyo, isn't used anymore, and for good reason. It's called the 'Pools of Sorrow' because in each of the hundreds of springs in that valley, a person, thing, or animal was drowned long ago. And now, whoever has the misfortune to fall into one of these cursed springs…"

With this, Ranma upended the bucket of water over his head, sending a stream of icy water coursing over his body. Before Kagome's astonished eyes, Ranma lost height, had his hair change colors, and gained a distinctively female outline. "… Transforms into whatever last drowned in the spring. I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl, Nannichuan, and so whenever I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl and can turn back into a guy by using hot water."

Slowly, Ranma turned around, and Kagome could see the tears shimmering in his… er, her eyes. With a trembling voice, Ranma continued his story. "My… my father… For as long as I can remember, he always told me that women were weak, silly, and that their only purpose was to get married and obey their men. But… but suddenly, I was a woman! Jusenkyo took everything that I knew and believed in, and twisted it against me! And my father was no help at all! Always insulting me, even worse than usual, calling me a weak girl, as if it were my fault instead of his that we went to Jusenkyo and he knocked me into the Nannichuan! And it just got worse. We went to a village of Chinese Amazons just after Jusenkyo and due to a misunderstanding I wound up having a psychotic girl after my head, and later she wound up becoming my 'wife' because of her village's strict and archaic laws. We returned to Japan, only to have my father spring an arranged marriage on me to a man-hating tomboy who regarded me as a freak of nature because of my curse. Ever since that day other fiancées, enemies, rivals, and other problems have just flooded out of the woodwork. My father has made my life impossible! No matter what I do, somebody will be hurt very, very badly and have their honor stripped away. Everything came to a boiling point at a place called Phoenix Mountain. It was there that I killed for the first and hopefully last time. The phoenix god, Saffron, had done something to threaten Akane's life and stood between me and the only way to save her, so I had to kill him. And despite all that, despite everything that I've done, nothing has changed and I still don't see any way out of the hell my life's become."

Kagome felt her heart wrench at the hopelessness in Ranma's voice, the utter despair evident in his tone. Dear God, just what exactly had been done to this man? He sounded… almost like he wanted to die, like he had nobody to turn to or to trust. Kagome had found that part of her talent as a miko, a priestess, was that she could sometimes see the truest nature of a person. And in Ranma, she saw a proud, noble, honorable warrior with untold amounts of compassion and caring even for his enemies, who had been slowly beaten down almost to the point of surrender. His pain made Inu-Yasha's seem pale in comparison, and her heart went out to him. He was in so much pain, and she longed to help him through it.

Ranma felt totally spent by his tearful confession, and slowly collapsed into a weeping pile. Any minute now, this girl that he'd just met, who he'd poured his heart out to for some reason that he didn't fully understand, would laugh at his weakness, call him a freak, and want nothing to do with him. After all, why should she? His father saw him as a meal ticket, Soun Tendo saw him as a way to continue his beloved school, and Akane and the other fiancées saw him as a prize to be won. Nobody treated him as a person; he was only a thing, an object of some value to them. The only one aside from Dr. Tofu and Kasumi who treated him as a person was Ryouga, because despite their feud it was between them as fighters more than Ryouga trying to use him for something. There were even those times when they fought together, when they helped each other, even that time during the weakness moxibustion when Ryouga defended Ranma from his other enemies. That was why despite everything else, Ranma considered Ryouga to be his best friend; Ukyou had slowly lost that standing by treating him more like a trophy than as a friend. So naturally, Kagome couldn't possibly accept him; he was a freak, right? After several minutes with no reaction, Ranma raised his head to find himself alone in the yard. Fresh tears began to spring from his eyes as he bowed his head again and began weeping anew. Just as he thought, she'd been disgusted by his curse and left.

He was surprised when a cup of steaming water was passed gently into his hands, and he looked up to see Kagome looking down at him with compassion, understanding, and friendship. Ranma couldn't believe it; she hadn't left. She didn't think that he was a freak. Smiling in gratitude, he poured the warm water over his head, reverting to his true form. Kagome's gentle smile grew a little wider, and she kneeled down next to him and enveloped him within a comforting hug. Ranma felt so happy that at long last, someone was bothering to try and understand him, someone cared about him as a person instead of a thing and liked him for what he was instead of what he could do for them. Kagome held him gently, letting comforting vibes flow from her body into his, and came to a decision. He'd been honest with her, how could she do any less? Softly, she whispered tenderly into his ear. "It's time for you to hear my story."

Sitting down next to Ranma, she laid a hand on his knee to continue providing him with comfort as he stared intently at her, determined not to miss a single word coming from her lips. "I was born and raised at a shrine, living with my mother, little brother, and my grandfather who is the shrine's priest. I was just an ordinary girl until my fifteenth birthday when a centipede demon came out of the old well on the shrine grounds and dragged me through it. You know about curses and gods, so I assume that you know about demons and magic. The well was a link to the past, and it took me from this time into the ancient past, the Warring States Era. It was there that I learned that I was the reincarnation of a deceased priestess and that my duty was to guard the Shikon no Tama, the powerful and magical Jewel of Four Souls, which at that time was hidden within my own body. I met and freed a powerful half-demon named Inu-Yasha, and later through an accident I shattered the Shikon jewel into hundreds of fragments spread throughout Japan. Each fragment can give a demon almost as much power as if it had the entire Shikon jewel itself, and so I travel often into the past to gather the shards of the Shikon jewel and repair it, purifying it so that it can never be used for evil again. In a recent battle with a powerful demon, the innate powers I have as a miko suddenly seemed to flare with no explanation, so I went to Dr. Tofu to see what was wrong. That is why I am here now, searching for the brother that I never knew I had, Ryouga. That is my story."

Ranma sensed something that she wasn't telling him, a slight quiver in her voice when she said the name of the half-demon she released. Suddenly, realization hit him, and this time it was Ranma who knelt by Kagome and held her in his arms despite her startled protest. Looking into her eyes with as much sympathy and understanding as he could muster, he smiled gently. "This Inu-Yasha, you love him, don't you?"

Kagome's stunned silence was all the answer he needed. "But he doesn't love you, at least not as much as you love him. Am I right?"

Kagome felt her throat tighten and liquid start to flow from her eyes, so all she could do was nod sadly. She knew that Inu-Yasha had chosen Kikyo, but it still hurt her to think about it. And curse this man's caring soul, he was dredging up all of the pain and self-doubt through his kindness, because she knew him to be unattainable, much like Inu-Yasha became after Kikyo's resurrection. But… why didn't she care about that, why didn't she care that he was engaged to someone else? Why was she so attracted to this man, why did she feel so closely connected to him despite only knowing him for a few hours? She felt like she'd known Ranma since before she could remember, like they shared some intangible bond that normal people couldn't understand. Nobody, not Inu-Yasha, Hojo, or Kouga made her feel alive and excited like Ranma did. His very presence was like an infusion of pure energy! But he was already spoken for, what chance did she have?

A soft, gentle hand came up to caress her cheek, and Ranma brought her face up to meet his eyes. Staring into each other's eyes, they both saw into their souls, seeing within each other a reflection of the loneliness and sorrow inside of their own hearts. Neither knew who started it, but before they knew what they were doing his lips descended towards Kagome and hers rose to meet his. As their lips touched, both felt an indescribable power coursing through their bodies. It was like the lightning in the heavens and the waves crashing upon the shore! On instinct, Kagome parted her lips and Ranma's tongue darted in with all the grace and power he displayed in his martial arts, dancing about Kagome's mouth, teasing her to a frenzy, and eliciting low moans from her throat. Soon Kagome joined in the battle between their two salivating appendages as Ranma held her close to him in a crushing embrace and her nails raked at his neck. Gone was all doubt, all uncertainty, all that was left was the knowledge that this was right. This was where they belonged now, in the warmth of each other's arms.

Suddenly they both felt a powerful aura and Ranma spun around, growling at the nerve of whoever dared to interrupt this time between mates, not even stopping to think about the oddity of the term. There, perched on the top of the Tendo's wall, was Ryouga, rage and fire blazing in his eyes as he glared at Ranma. Kagome wasn't sure, but it seemed like both Ranma's and this newcomer's hair was flickering, like it was trying to change from inky black to a brilliant gold. The two rivals stood glaring daggers at each other until Ryouga broke the heavy silence, his words dripping with scorn and contempt. "So, Ranma, cheating on Akane again? And don't tell me that it's not what it looks like! I'm not blind, and there is no explanation to justify this!"

Ranma felt more rage than he had ever known before surge through his veins, feeding him with raw power. How dare he! He was one to talk, the pig, unable to tell Akane the truth about P-chan or to choose between Akane and that other girl, Akari! How dare the jerk destroy the most blissful moment he could remember! "Damn you Ryouga, you never leave me in peace! Get lost and stay that way, or you'll leave in pieces!"

Before the two could clash yet again, a gasp brought their attention back to the fact that they weren't alone. Ryouga looked carefully at the girl, admitting to himself that at least Ranma had good taste, unable to place a feeling of familiarity that linked him to her. Looking straight at Ryouga, Kagome uttered a single word that would forever change his world. "Brother?"

End Chapter 1

Author's Notes: So, who saw that coming? Be sure to take a look at my other fics, A Ranma by any Other name in the Ranma section and Gundam AC in the Gundam Wing section. Send reviews, they give my life meaning!


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

Neo- Saiyans 

by Night Hunter MGS

Author's Notes: Things are about to heat up, people. Hang onto your seats!

Disclaimer: Oh, come on. Do you honestly believe that I'd be spending hours a day writing this stuff for free if I owned these series? I'd be too busy doing the Scrooge McDuck thing and swimming through piles of cash.

Chapter 2: Changes

Everyone was settled in the living room, while Kagome explained Dr. Tofu's discovery to Ryouga. The Lost Boy nodded thoughtfully as the young girl concluded her tale. "It makes sense. Unlike you, my parents let me know that I was adopted. I think that's why I started becoming so angry and depressed all the time, because I didn't have any real family. And because of my blinding rage, I couldn't focus, which is why I get lost easily. I'm sorry to have woken everyone up, please go back to bed, I'd like to talk to Ranma and… my sister… privately."

As the still drowsy Tendos and Ranma's father nodded in agreement and went up the stairs back to their disturbed slumber, Ranma called up after the middle Tendo sister. "And hey, Nabiki, if you eavesdrop or make a recording or anything of our conversation, I swear that I'll use the Hiryu Shoten Ha in your room and melt all of your records and files with a few Mouko Takabishas. Understood?"

Nabiki might have been half-asleep, but she couldn't possibly miss the seriousness behind Ranma's threat, so she made sure to turn off all of the listening devices in the living room before going back to sleep. As soon as they were sure that everyone else was back asleep after the aborted fight, the three occupants of the room turned to face one another, solemn expressions on their faces. Ryouga breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. It wasn't easy to control your emotions after a lifetime of giving them free reign, but he didn't want his long lost sister to think of him as some sort of barbarian. He'd gotten good enough with energy signatures to determine that Kagome really was his sister. That made him so happy, knowing that finally he wasn't alone anymore! Of course, that joy was somewhat offset by a certain event that he'd happened to walk in on. Barely suppressing his rage, Ryouga turned to his rival and asked the question that had been haunting him ever since Kagome's revelation about their relationship. "Alright Ranma, why in Kami-sama's name were you kissing my little sister?"

Kagome flushed crimson at Ryoyga's barely civil question. "Gomen ne, oniisan, but I really don't think that it's any business of yours who I do and don't kiss."

Ryouga smiled gently at his newly discovered sister. It was strange, but she had a calming effect on him, like a part of his soul had been restored. "Hai, imouto, of course I don't. I haven't been a part of your life for as long as the two of us have been alive, I'm not about to tell you how to live your life. However, as you might already know Ranma has a fiancée, it was dishonorable of him to cheat on her by kissing you."

Ranma was amazed that Ryouga was managing to stay calm and reasonable, so he wasn't going to ruin this moment of understanding by sticking his foot in his mouth as usual. "I know Ryouga, it was dishonorable to cheat on my fiancée, but remember that by no fault of my own I have several. If I took Akane on a date, I'd be betraying Shampoo and Ukyou. No matter what I do, honor will be stained, all thanks to my worthless father. Even the disagreement between the two of us is because of him! I waited for you for three days before my father knocked me out and dragged me off to China; it was never my intention to run from our duel. I considered you a friend back then Ryouga, why else would I help you to your house and back? The way I do things, our spars and those times in the cafeteria were friendly fights. My father raised me, so I don't really know how to show friendship or caring, I can only do my best with what I understand. Please understand that Ryouga, I don't want to hurt anybody but I can't see any way out of this mess. Kissing Kagome was… well, it just happened. For the first time since I reached Nerima, something felt right, and if it was dishonorable than honor be damned!"

Kagome blushed while Ryouga studied his rival carefully. Slowly, the bandanna clad martial artist nodded in agreement. "Alright Ranma, I'll admit it, you're between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to go. I forgive you for missing our duel, and I'll try to act more like a friend than an enemy; I owe you that much at least for all the kindness that you've shown me and I've ignored. As for kissing Kagome… well, as I said, it's none of my business as to who my sister is interested in. Just be warned, if you break her heart I'll break your spine. Clear?"

Ranma smirked. "You mean that you'll try, P-chan."

Ryouga growled as Kagome looked on in befuddlement, certain that she must have missed something. "Ranma, do not call me P-chan, it's insulting."

The pigtailed youth had the decency to look sheepish. "Gomen, Ryouga, I don't mean it, it's just another side effect of my father's methods of teaching and raising a child. I'm sorry, and I'll try not to insult you like that again."

The two fighters stared at each other before finally they smiled and embraced one another in a friendly hug. Kagome felt a tear track down her cheek as she smiled, knowing that she was witness to a momentous event. As the two ended their embrace, all three people present in the Tendo living room smiled at one another before Ranma spoke. "Well, it really is late. Ryouga, you're welcome to spend the night in my room, alright?"

The Lost Boy considered Ranma's invitation for only a moment before smiling brightly. "Alright, thank you for the offer… friend."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome yawned as she slowly woke up to greet a new day. The Tendos had graciously extended their hospitality for several days now, wishing to give her a chance to get to know Ryouga before deciding on whether she'd stay with her brother or not. She smiled fondly. Ryouga was such a nice, good-natured person once his all-consuming rage had been dealt with. Admittedly, he and Ranma still fought at least three times a day, but anyone could tell that they did it for the pure enjoyment of a good fight. She'd expressed interest in learning to fight as well, something that had never interested her until recently, and the two of them had been training her in the mornings and after school. It really was nice of the teachers at Furinkan High School to let her sit in on lessons so that she could keep up with her schoolwork during this visit. However, if that Kuno character called her his "raven-haired angel" just one more time then she was going to go ahead and let her brother fracture his skull! The days were busy and enjoyable, while the nights…

She couldn't help but blush. The nights were spent with Ranma. She'd somehow managed to talk Ryouga into running interference so that nobody could find them, and while he kept the rest of the so called Nerima Wrecking Crew occupied she and Ranma went off on dates. They both knew it wasn't right to be sneaking behind the back of Ranma's fiancées, but he didn't want Kagome to become embroiled in the battles over him. So for nearly a week, they'd been seeing each other secretly, and it was the happiest time of her life. Ranma was so strong, and noble, and kind, and it certainly didn't hurt that he was a hunk and a great kisser. Neither of them understood the bond between them that drew the two of them together so quickly and firmly, but it was undeniably there and they weren't about to question it. It seemed like nothing could go wrong as long as the two of them stayed together. Of course, all good things have to end, and Kagome gasped as she suddenly detected a familiar presence approaching fast. "Inu-Yasha…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ranma was so totally focused on the complex training that he was putting himself through that he didn't notice the person approaching him until he found himself staring into two golden orbs. Instinctively, he leapt away and prepared himself for battle as he studied the… man in front of him. Suddenly, one of his talks with Kagome came to mind, and he had a name to place to the being before him. "Inu-Yasha, I assume?"

The silver-haired hanyou glared at Ranma with a look capable of killing lesser men from fear. "Who the hell are you buster? And why do you reek of Kagome's scent?! Where is she?!!"

Ranma glared back at the half demon with equal intensity. He wasn't about to let this worthless excuse of a warrior come along and drag his mate off whenever the fool felt like it! Ranma crouched down, preparing to spring forward as he growled deeply in the back of his throat. "The name's Ranma, you pathetic half demon wannabe fighter. Why I smell like Kagome is my business, dog boy. And if you want to know where she is, you could try to get the answers out of my decaying corpse. Of course, you'd need somebody else to do your dirty work for you to have a chance of beating me, so why don't you just run on home with your tail between your legs? That dead girlfriend of yours is calling."

Inu-Yasha's mouth hung open in shock before he screamed out and sprung for Ranma's throat. Ranma smirked; this guy was just too easy. With only a few sentences the half demon had forgotten all about Kagome in his rage and desire to attack him. He'd managed to buy his mate… er, Kagome, some more time of not having to deal with the infuriating hanyou. Now to take the arrogant son of a bitch down a peg or two. Ranma bent back far enough to make a character from The Matrix green with envy, allowing Inu-Yasha to go soaring over him as he lashed out at his pressure points with subsonic speed and pinpoint precision. Inu-Yasha suddenly went crashing to the ground as he felt his joints and muscles lock up and freeze. He couldn't move, couldn't even twitch his fingers; he was even more helpless than he was after one of Kagome's sit commands! What did that guy just do?!!

At that point, the very person that they were fighting over interrupted the battle between the two. Inu-Yasha's nostrils flared and his eyes widened in shock; Kagome smelled just as much like this guy as he did like her! Finally he was able to put two and two together. He growled lowly in his throat, glaring at Kagome as he slowly flexed feeling back into his muscles. "So bitch, that Hojo clown and the wimpy wolf aren't enough for ya', you gotta go get yourself another pretty boy while we're all thinking that you were here resting. Ha! Selfish wench! I knew that you couldn't be up to any good!"

Ranma felt burning rage flood into his veins as he listened to the half-blood rave on and on. Not even Kagome noticed the invisible wind that seemed to be trying to lick Ranma's hair upwards and the aquamarine glaze that was beginning to cloud his pupils. The young priestess just looked sadly at the boy that she had at one time been madly in love with, a love that had slowly decayed as she realized that he simply did not care for her as much as she did for him. In his eyes, she was Kikyo, no more and no less. "Inu-Yasha… you have no right to control my life. I have followed you and stayed beside you out of love, a love that you've never been able to return. But now I've found someone to love that feels the same emotion for me. Even though I haven't known him long, Ranma has made me happier than I ever was with you, and he needs me just as I need him. It's over Inu-Yasha. I will complete my duty and collect the Shikon Jewel fragments, but that's it. Leave now, Inu-Yasha. Goodbye."

With that Kagome turned to walk into the house and Ranma slowly began to calm down. Inu-Yasha however only saw red and felt boundless rage as his demon blood responded to his anger and overrode his conscious mind. With a bloodcurdling howl, he freed himself from the paralysis inflicted by Ranma and leapt for Kagome, claws extended. Before Ranma could warn the girl that had so quickly come to mean everything to him and she could call out the three letter word which contained the violent half-breed, Inu-Yasha's razor claws tore into the soft fabric of Kagome's blouse. The talons raked against her tender skin and left springs of blood flowing from her back as she collapsed, screaming in pain. The rage that had been fading inside of Ranma suddenly sprung anew with greater ferocity than he had ever known and his vision suddenly exploded into a golden and aquamarine haze of brilliant light. Someone had dared harm his mate in his presence! The hanyou would pay dearly for this outrage! Screaming to the heavens, a golden nimbus of light engulfed the pigtailed martial artist as across the world dozens of people suddenly paid rapt attention to the massive surge in energy coming from Nerima.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In a small Tokyo shrine near Nekomi Technical Institute…

Bellandy gasped as she dropped the bowl of soup she'd been preparing, Urd did an impressive spit-take with the fine sake that she'd managed to get a hold of, and Skuld yelped as she accidentally skewered Banpei's new robotic brain in her surprise over the sudden energy spike. Even Keichii paused and looked up to the sky in puzzlement. What was that energy just now? It seemed mortal in nature yet defied the powers of even higher level deities. And why did this energy seem so familiar to him?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the Gates of Time…

Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, gasped as power greater than anything she had ever known sped across reality. The power was so great, that when she tried to lock onto the source of it with the Time Gates, the powerful artifact shut down as the overwhelming energy flooded it. Setsuna, the Senshi of Time, started praying fervently that whomever this new power belonged to did not have any grudge against the Sailor Scouts.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In a pocket dimension connected to the broom closet of the Masaki household…

Washu, self-proclaimed greatest scientific genius of the known cosmos, cackled in glee as her sensors lit up like a Christmas tree, indicating a powerful new entity somewhere in the Tokyo area. At last, a new guinea pig!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In a Tibetan monastery…

Yakumo recoiled in shock as he felt a powerful presence that put him, Pai, and Beneris combined to utter shame. He could only hope that this was the energy signature of a recently emerged ally rather than a new enemy. Now to figure out why this presence seemed to upturn half-buried memories.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, New York…

Charles Xavier, the man with the world's most powerful mind, cried out in agony and threw the headset for Cerebro away from him as though he'd been burned. What power! The energy signature had very nearly burned out all of the computer's circuits, and the professor's brain along with it! But what puzzled him was not the power of the occurrence, but rather the fact that he could have sworn before Cerebro shut down that it was saying that this wasn't a mutant signature.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Titan's Tower…

At the exact same time, Raven screamed as she was wrenched out of her meditation. Cyborg's sensors started going haywire. Starfire felt a powerful presence not of this planet. Beast Boy sensed the sudden panic in the animal world as they detected the birth of a mighty new predator. And Robin shielded his eyes as computer consoles blew out from the pure strength of the energy signal that they were receiving. What had just happened? Whatever it was, they could only hope that it didn't mean more trouble.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And, in the special training facilities of the famous Capsule Corps compound…

The prince of a lost race froze in shock; not even bothering to dodge the incoming energy blasts headed his way. No, it couldn't be! He and Kakarott were the only two left, seven if you counted Kakarott's two brats and grandchild, as well as his own two children. There couldn't be another Super Saiyan!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryouga rushed into the yard upon hearing his younger sister's cry of pain, only to be blown back by Ranma's sudden power surge. As the Lost Boy gaped in awe at the wildly spiked golden locks and pure aquamarine eyes of his best friend and rival, a long submerged memory came into focus. A single, simple phrase, but one that Ryouga felt sure held great meaning and significance. _Super Saiyan…_

Before anyone could say or do anything, Ranma was across the yard with his fist buried firmly in Inu-Yasha's gut. A normal human's spine would have shattered at the massive impact, but thanks to his demonic blood Inu-Yasha only felt every rib break into dozens of pieces and lacerate his inner organs. Ranma still wasn't finished though; he was determined to make this fool pay for harming his mate! The next thirty seconds blurred into speedy blows as the brutal massacre commenced. Hammer blow to the spine, followed by a snap kick to the left kneecap, proceeded by a nerve strike to the collarbone, and so on. By the time thirty seconds had passed, the mighty Inu-Yasha was a mess of spewing blood and broken bones. Finally, Ranma snapped out of his enraged trance to stare in horror at his deeds, flinching back as Kagome approached him cautiously. "Ranma…"

The pigtailed martial artist couldn't stand to look at her. Look at what he had just done! To somebody that Kagome had long considered a friend no less! Shivering in shame, Ranma took off, not even noticing that instead of jumping from rooftop to rooftop he was blazing across the sky faster than any jet. Kagome watched in shock as he fled, surprised both by his new appearance but also by the fact that somehow a tail had sprouted from Ranma's back during his transformation. Without thinking about it, she launched herself into the air after her mate, leaving her brother to tend to the injured hanyou as he puzzled over forgotten memories.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The waters slowly lapped at the canal's sides as late trains rushed by on the bridge overhead. This was his special place, where he would come whenever he needed to think, and oh boy did he ever need to think right now. He wasn't scared about beating Inu-Yasha to a pulp since in his opinion the half-demon deserved it; no, he was scared that when he looked at Kagome just then after his blood began to burn from the heat of battle, he wanted to take her right then and there. He had to run away, to protect her from himself. Idly, Ranma noted the aggravated twitching of the light, tan colored tail that had somehow appeared after his fight with Inu-Yasha. Peering into the waters of the man made river, he growled in irritation as he saw that his hair and eyes still hadn't changed back to their normal color. Well, looked like all of those times that Akane had called him a freak were finally coming back to haunt him. He wasn't sure what he was right now, but it was definitely not human. True, he knew that he wasn't normal, but up until now he'd been able to explain it away as the effects of years of hard training. Like how he reasoned that his acute senses of smell and hearing were simply results of living on the road despite the fact that they more than quadrupled normal human levels. Now, there was no denying the fact that he was a freak, just like everybody said. Suddenly his sixth sense picked up a familiar energy signature speeding towards him, and he looked up into the sky just in time to see the surprising sight of Kagome descending down towards him from the heavens. All he could think as she floated down to Earth surrounded by pure, blinding white light was that she looked just like an angel, an angel far too good and pure for the likes of him.

Kagome touched down to the ground gently and started walking towards the young man that had somehow stolen her heart in under a week as he refused to meet her gaze. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned into his back as his muscles tensed in fear, worry, and… anticipation? Luxuriating in the feel of his heavily muscled torso, the young shrine girl found comfort and peace leaning into his back before she broke the tender silence between them. "Ranma… it wasn't your fault. And my injuries aren't even that bad. Why… why did you run away?"

The young martial artist lowered his head to stare at his feet, relieved when he felt his hair and eyes return to normal under Kagome's care, although the tail remained. What could he tell her? Could he truly let her know that he ran because if he didn't he would have taken her virginity then and there? Would she turn away from him in fear and disgust? But no matter what… he knew that deep down, for reasons he couldn't explain, he loved this girl that had found her way into his life only a week ago. And what was love, if not truth? He would not lie to her; he would bare his soul before her, and pray that she still cared for him in spite of it. "When… when I saw your blood fly and heard your scream tear through the air… I lost it, because I let the girl that I… that I love, be hurt despite my presence. The resulting fight was one expressing desperate love for a girl that I've known for only a few days, but means everything to me nonetheless. My blood boiled, I felt my spirit sing, and everything was as it should be for I was in battle. And I looked at you, and I felt a new fire, a fire even greater than the lust for battle; the desire of a man for his mate. I had to flee, to protect you… from myself."

Silence reigned as the two stood there, before Ranma suddenly felt himself roughly spun around and Kagome's lips pressed against his with all the power of a mighty typhoon. His mind sputtered for a moment before it was silenced by the instincts that told him this was right, and the two joined their lips with a desperate strength possessed only by those who are young and in love. Finally, after a small eternity, the two parted and Kagome looked into Ranma's hopeful eyes with her own shining in love and lust. Trembling, she spoke of things that had never come to her before she met this young man who'd stolen her heart. "Ranma, don't be ashamed of the feelings you speak of. They flow through my veins as well. We both know deep down that we aren't human, we are something so much more. We shouldn't deny the feelings and instincts that scream to be let loose, because if you search within yourself you'll see as I do that such restraints aren't a part of our nature. Did you think I would be horrified to see you beat Inu-Yasha, to hear you speak of lusting after me? When I saw you triumphant over your opponent, the only thoughts in my mind were pride, pleasure, and love for the mate I had yet to claim as my own, just as you haven't claimed me as yours yet. Pride at your strength and skill, love for who you are, and pleasure at the thought of making love to you, to be one with you. Ranma, we've denied what and who we are our entire lives, let's not do it anymore. Let's not deny our love."

Without another word, Kagome's mouth slowly traversed over Ranma's shoulder blade and he trembled as her teeth gently broke through the skin. Instinctual memories flooded into his mind, telling him of the significance of this mark, the mark shared between mates, a declaration of love and respect more deeply binding than any marriage. In her own way, Kagome had just said "I do". The question now was, how would he respond? He'd fought for so long to avoid a hasty marriage to various people; did he care enough about this girl to finally surrender himself? As she tenderly, sweetly lapped up the blood welling from the freshly made mark, he came to his answer; yes, he did.

As Kagome's mouth left her work completed, Ranma's own mouth darted towards his mate's shoulder, and there he repeated the process that she had administered upon him, neither of them noticing the tail slowly emerging from Kagome's backside in their excitement. Within a matter of minutes, it was done, and the two new mates stared into one another's eyes before leaning in for a slow and tender kiss as hands raced across fabric and skin, searching for elusive clasps and zippers. They were a part of each other, now and forevermore, and nothing could change that.

End Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Woot! Houston, we have mating going on! Tune in next time to see what series I'll crossover with next, read my other fics in the Ranma and Gundam Wing sections, and please review! Reviews make me feel warm and fizzy inside!


	4. Chapter 3: The Third Sibling Revealed, A...

Neo-Saiyans

by Night Hunter MGS

Author's Notes: What can I say, I've had fun so far with this fic.

Disclaimer: Listen up, you merciless bloodsuckers known as lawyers, Dragonball Z, Inu Yasha, Ranma ½, and Tenchi Muyo do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form, so bug off and don't even think of suing me, since I don't have any money anyway and you'd just be wasting your time! Note: The author doesn't actually hold anything against lawyers and does not mean to insult or demean anyone with this comment.

Chapter 3: The Third Sibling Revealed, A Past Uncovered

Kagome slowly blinked her weary eyes open, wondering at the feeling of contentment oozing through every pore of her body. As her eyes finally opened a crack and took in the scene before her, both eyes snapped open all the way as memories of last night came rushing into her mind. Ranma's flesh parting under her loving bite, the two of them staring into each others eyes, lips pressed together as tongues battled for dominance, cloth being tugged away from skin, bare flesh meeting flesh… Kagome blushed deeper than the red Chinese silk shirt flung halfway across the small clearing underneath the bridge. Beside her, Ranma finally stirred awake, and she could tell by the slight fear and unending wonder in his eyes that he also remembered what had occurred last night, and what it meant. Rolling over to her mate, Kagome brushed her lips against his cheek in a loving kiss, before whispering into her lover's ear. "Ohayou… anata."

The fear faded from his eyes and Ranma smiled as he heard the love and caring in his mate's words. "Ohayou… beloved wife."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryouga had waited up all night for the two to return, memories flitting about in his mind as he waited in solitude. After Inu-Yasha had been stabilized, he took the hanyou to Dr. Tofu's, giving everyone an edited version of what had happened in the Tendo yard last night. Already, Ukyou and Shampoo were out hunting for their would-be husband as Akane raved about how that womanizing jerk Ranma was probably using this to seduce poor innocent Kagome. Ryouga sighed in gratitude as she finally left for school, wondering just how he'd ever deluded himself into loving that spoiled brat of a girl.

Suddenly Ranma leaped over the Tendo wall, Kagome laughing in his arms. Something was off about this, the two of them knew better than to show such affection towards one another so close to the Tendo home! Then he spotted the point where Kagome's neck met her shoulder, and some of the memories that he'd laboriously dredged up came to mind, and he knew the significance of the mark he saw upon his sister's shoulder. Without even looking, he knew that his old rival, sometimes enemy sometimes friend, had an identical mark upon his shoulder as well. He should feel angry that Ranma had betrayed Akane, that he had mated with Kagome, but he just felt… happy. Looking at the joy in his sister's face, he knew that this was right, the two of them together. And if he really thought about it, despite their differences in the past, there was nobody that Ryouga would rather have mate his sister. Moving up to the two, Ryouga surprised them with an enveloping, bone-crushing bear hug. "I noticed the mark, you two. Congratulations, although this is going to raise a few problems."

Ranma laughed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, while Kagome's embarrassment was much more straightforward as she flushed crimson at her brother's words. Still, he did have a valid point. Ranma slowly placed Kagome to the ground, then darted off. "Well, I guess I'd better go gather everyone up so we can tell them what's going on. Ryouga, Kagome, buy earplugs."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Two hours later, the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew and everyone else who'd become involved with Ranma's life in Nerima were gathered in the Tendo living room. Ryouga and Kagome were strategically placed near the backyard, ready to bolt for Dr. Tofu's clinic when things got out of hand. Ranma stood before his parents, the Tendos, his fiancées, and his rivals, ready to deliver the news that would make him a marked man. "Now listen everyone, I have something very important to tell you…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

For several moments, the area outside of the Tendo Dojo was eerily calm. This was easily remedied by a single collective shout that shattered half of the windows in the neighborhood. "WHAT?!!!"

Immediately after that single collective shout, the sounds of exploding bombs, war cries, and smashing furniture started coming from the Tendo home, before there were several brilliant flashes of light and everything was silent once again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryouga, did you HAVE to Shi Shi Hokodan EVERYBODY?"

"Hey, your idiot old man, Tendo no baka, the old ghoul, that Amazon floozy, the cross-dressing chef, and Miss Mallet were going after my little sister! What did you WANT me to do?! And I didn't hit EVERYONE, Kasumi and your mom were right outside of the blast zone, and Nabiki only got singed!"

"I swear, Hibiki, I WILL find some way to make you pay for this. You think you've seen Hell? You haven't messed with the Ice Queen of Furinkan yet."

"Niichan, anata, she scares me…"

"She scares all of us, Kagome-chan."

"Watch it, Saotome. You do not want to be on my bad side at the moment."

"Oh…. My…."

"Kasumi-chan? Are you alright?"

"I think that she's still in shock from Ranma's announcement, Mrs. Saotome."

"Announcement? Oh! Yes, about how Ranma made mad, passionate love to your sister, Kagome! Waaah! My son is so manly!"

"Awww, mom, do you have to dance around throwing confetti and waving victory fans like that? You're embarrassing me!"

"No offense Ranma-kun, but she's my mother in law now? Why did I do this again?"

"I think it had something to do with love and hormones, Kagome-chan."

"Oh yeah, that."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hours later, the newly mated couple were busy keeping a certain panda from escaping, while Ryouga made sure that the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew wouldn't be getting out of their ropes and gags anytime soon. Ranma had the man that he'd called father for his entire life pinned up against a wall, the ki ball in Ranma's hand dissuading the currently pandafied martial artist from lying or trying to flee. "Alright old man, let's get down to brass tacks. I'm not really your son, am I? Where did you find me?"

Sweating like an enormous pig covered in black and white fur, the panda hesitantly held up a sign. I don't know what you're talking about, boy. You're my own flesh and blood, so why don't we stop this foolishness? 

A ki ball quickly incinerating the sign Genma held was the pigtailed martial artist's only answer. "Not even a decent lie, pops. In case you're blind as well as dumb, I seem to have a tail of all things. That alone proves that you can't be my father. Now, that was strike one, so let's try again. Where did you find me?"

How should I know why you have a tail?! Boy, you will respect your father and stop this at once! Ohhh, the shame! My son forsakes his honor by accusing his own father of deceit! The shame, the shame! 

Genma's second sign rapidly joined its predecessor as a small pile of ash on the Tendo lawn as Ranma powered up a third and final ki ball; this one aimed directly at his so-called father's face. "Strike two, panda man. One more and you're out."

It's an interesting sight, seeing the fur between a panda's legs turn wet and yellow. Giving in, Genma finally held up one last sign, just knowing that Nodoka would kill him if Ranma didn't. Shortly after my son could walk, I tried to train him in the Neko-Ken. The boy was too young and weak, and perished after the second attempt. Terrified by what Nodoka might do, I ran into the woods, where I found an infant boy lying in a crater, surrounded by scraps of metal. You looked so much like my son that I was able to pass you off as him when I returned home. Please, don't kill me! 

Snarling in disgust, Ranma sent his ki ball whizzing by his false father's head, causing the coward to faint. Turning to the shocked form of Nodoka Saotome, his eyes turned pleading and his voice gentle. "Mrs. Saotome, you lost a son to this fool, while I lost my true identity. I have no parents that I know of, so if you'll have me, I'll gladly be your own."

Nodoka considered only for a moment before walking over to Ranma and enveloping him in a warm, motherly hug. "Whether or not you are truly of my flesh, you are the boy I raised as my own. Never doubt that I am your mother, and that I love you dearly. Now, I think it would be best if you, my daughter in law, and Ryouga left for a while until things settle here. And don't worry about my worthless husband coming after you, I've been thinking that a panda-skin rug would go nicely in my house."

Genma had just woken up, only to faint again at hearing his wife's statement. Nodding in agreement, Ranma hugged his mother tightly, before he, his mate, and his best friend walked out of the Tendo home forever.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryouga sat patiently, trying to ignore his sister's giggles as she and her mate fooled around in one of Dr. Tofu's other examination rooms. They'd come to the doctor to see if they could find out just why Ranma and Kagome had tails growing out of their waists, and why Ryouga didn't have one if he was Kagome's brother. Suddenly, the giggling stopped, and a red-faced Ranma and Kagome walked into the room, followed by a smirking Dr. Tofu. Ryouga also grinned; it looked like the good doctor had interrupted his sister's fun. Clearing his throat to gain attention, Dr. Tofu addressed the three teenagers. "Well, I've run every test known to modern, ancient, divine, magical, and occult medicine, and while you all are ninety percent matched to human genomes, the other ten percent is something not of this world. Based upon the stories of your discoveries and your unusual DNA, I'd have to say that the three of you are aliens. Ryouga's and Kagome's DNA show a close family relationship, that of siblings, and while Ranma isn't related to you two… er, by blood I should say, you and Kagome really should find a priest to make it official Ranma… he is decidedly of the same species. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that some sort of disaster happened and your real parents sent you off in escape pods or something and those pods eventually landed on Earth."

The Lost Boy, who had found that he could easily find his way around now that he was calm and not blinded by anger all of the time, briefly interrupted the trusted doctor. "Sorry doc, but that still doesn't explain why Ranma and Kagome have tails and I don't."

"The tails are your more noticeable alien features making themselves known. Ranma's alien heritage started making itself known when he met a female of the species, Kagome, and fully manifested itself when he became enraged by the attack on his chosen mate. Kagome's alien heritage began appearing after she subconsciously used the power granted to her by her DNA to defend herself in a hopeless situation, and came into full bloom when she performed what I'm guessing to be a mating ceremony. Ryouga, as soon as something occurs to trigger the full manifestation of your powers, I'm sure that you'll have a tail as well."

"Well, thank you so much for your time, Dr. Tofu. You've been so helpful to us ever since I came to see you about the fluctuation in my powers, and we're very grateful to you. We'd better go before anyone finds us here and trashes your place."

"Hold on, Kagome, there is one more thing I discovered from Ryouga's DNA. He has a unique DNA pattern, found only in twins. In other words, you and Ryouga have another brother out there."

"WHAT?!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ranma flew over Japan, searching for a particular energy signature similar to that of the two closest people in his life. It had been two days since Dr. Tofu delivered his bombshell about a third sibling, and Kagome and Ryouga were still in shock from it. In that time, Ranma had managed to find the trick behind using his ki to fly, and was currently using it in order to search for Kagome and Ryouga's lost brother. He knew that they'd be pleased to find him, and he only wanted to make those two happy, Kagome in particular. Suddenly, as he was passing over a shrine deep in the countryside, he felt a spike in energy flows, and he smirked in triumph as he marked where the place was. Ryouga and Kagome-chan would be so happy, and would probably want to come tomorrow to meet their brother. Using his new, increased eyesight, Ranma read the signs identifying the place. "Masaki Shrine…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryoko Hakubi, the created daughter of Washu Hakubi, was one of the most powerful beings in the known universe, assembled from the genetic codes of the most powerful and dangerous creatures in existence. For centuries, under the mind control of the most terrible madman ever known she had razed entire worlds and put millions to death. She was feared across the cosmos as Ryoko the space pirate, destroyer of worlds. So it should be noted that when a being like Ryoko senses the energy of another being and becomes scared silly by its power, it is generally a bad thing.

Ryouga, followed closely by Kagome and Ranma, crested the stairs to the temple only to see a silver haired woman flying around yelling in a panic. When she saw them, the woman screamed and suddenly disappeared. Blinking, the three aliens looked at one another in confusion. A shout brought their attention back to the same woman from before, this time standing behind a young man Ryouga's age who had his black hair tied back in a small ponytail, his blue eyes flashing as brightly as the energy sword he held in his hands. When he addressed the small group, it was in a commanding voice that spoke of power and experience. "I'm Tenchi Masaki, what are you doing here?"

The three took a moment to closely scan the boy's aura, before Kagome and Ryouga broke out into big grins, the former stepping towards the man with her arms open wide in a gesture of peace. "Hello, my name is Kagome, and we're here looking for you… big brother."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Half an hour later, the three had just finished telling their tale over a pot of Sasami's wonderful blend of tea, the residents of the house listening intently to their guests' stories. Everyone that is except for Washu, who was too busy typing at her floating computer screen and cackling wildly about guinea pigs. Tenchi felt a massive drop of sweat rolling down the back of his head as he looked at the child-like genius. Turning to his guests, he assumed a somber expression and spoke kindly yet firmly with them, Ayeka's lessons in proper bearing finally paying off. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't possibly be your long lost brother. I'm the child of Achika Masaki, a descendant from the royal line of the Juraian Empire. I'm a human being with Juraian blood, not whatever species you happen to be."

Suddenly, a sweet and ageless voice broke through the descending silence. "Ah, but that would be where you are wrong, young prince."

Tenchi, his grandfather, and Ayeka shot to their feet as the physical manifestation of Tsunami, the great mother goddess of Jurai, made herself known and bent down to give Sasami a tender hug. Turning to Tenchi's grandfather, the former crown prince of the Juraian Empire, she spoke commandingly. "Yosho, it is time for us to tell him. I knew this day would come, although I had never hoped that they would be reunited so soon. It is Tenchi's right to know the full truth. Go and fetch the item, while I explain to them."

Nodding, the seemingly old man ran off to do his goddess' bidding. Looking at those assembled, Tsunami smiled warmly at the three newcomers before beginning her story. "Over forty years ago, there was a planet called Vegeta. The native people of this planet were known as Saiyans, and were feared across the galaxy for their strength and superb fighting skills. However, an evil tyrant called Frieza enslaved them to his will, forcing them to fight in his wars and conquer worlds in his name. Afraid of Frieza's might, they faithfully served in Frieza's armies as mercenaries, easily conquering worlds that not even his elite soldiers could hope to capture. But Frieza, afraid that one day the Saiyan's power might threaten his own, betrayed them and rewarded their loyal service with genocide, annihilating the entire planet of Vegeta and everyone on it. Only four Saiyans were off planet at that time and the race seemed to be on the verge of extinction. But, unknown to anyone, a small group of Saiyans led by a powerful warrior known as Vaddat had prepared for the day that Frieza might betray them. They had their children in secret, suppressed their Saiyan heritage, and put them in cryogenic stasis, keeping them as infants. Neeta, a female Saiyan warrior, was Vaddat's mate and mother to three of the Saiyan children that were a part of his plan. She was the one who launched the space capsules containing twenty Saiyan children, who would be the last hope of their race. As the space pods and their precious cargo escaped from the planet, she cried out to whatever gods and goddesses were listening to protect the children and her babies in particular. Several divine beings, myself included, heard her heartfelt plea and responded to it. Although it took many years and some pods were behind the others, we guided them to this planet, where the other four surviving Saiyans would eventually come to. Some of us decided to guide the children even after their arrival on this world, and I decided to guide you, Tenchi. With Yosho's and your mother's permission, I altered her and your father's memories, so that they would remember Achika giving birth to you herself. To complete the illusion, I granted you the use of the power of Jurai, the Light Hawk Wings, even though you were not really of Juraian blood. These two, Kagome and Ryouga, are indeed your little sister and twin brother. That one next to Kagome, Ranma, was one of the orphaned children put into the program, Project Exodus as it was called, by Vaddat. And besides you four, there are sixteen other Saiyans living in this world, totally unaware of their heritage and the power that flows through their veins. And that is the truth."

Everyone just stared at the goddess, stunned at her revelations. Tenchi was about to ask something, when Washu stepped in. "Just to put into perspective for you people just how powerful Saiyans really are, when I created Ryoko nearly twenty percent of the genetic material I used was Saiyan. That's where she gets most of her strength, speed, stamina, and the ability to generate energy blasts, from her Saiyan blood."

Ryoko felt her jaw impact with the floor as she stared incredulously at her mother. This she hadn't known about. Sure, she knew that she was a collection of DNA from different races including Masuu, Juraian, and Nekojin, but she had no idea that part of her was from a now extinct race. Suddenly, a realization hit her; if Tenchi was Saiyan rather than a member of the Juraian royal family, and she was part Saiyan, then she was instantly more compatible with Tenchi than Ayeka could ever be! As she sat pondering this development, the object of her thoughts was asking Tsunami an important question. "But why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know about who I really am, and I certainly had a right to know that I had a brother and sister. Why the secrets?"

Tsunami's face fell, and everyone could tell that she was truly saddened by Tenchi's accusing questions. "Tenchi, if you knew about who and what you were before the proper time had come, Frieza would have come looking for you, and would have destroyed the entire Earth just to guarantee that he'd finished off the last of the Saiyans. Just like your siblings and Ranma, you had to grow strong without knowing of your true powers before you would be ready to face your destiny and help rebuild your race. In fact, your sister and her mate have already made a great start on repopulating the Saiyan race."

The goddess winked at Kagome, who was staring at her wide-eyed before turning her gaze to her stomach, while Ranma stood beside her looking absolutely catatonic with shock. Ryouga blinked, then decided that he'd better buy his sister some pregnancy tests just in case this Tsunami woman wasn't joking. Before the sense of embarrassment in the room could grow, Yosho returned to the house with a wrapped bundle in his arms. Almost reverently, he handed the package to Tenchi, who unwrapped it to reveal a flat metallic disk, approximately the size of a frisbee. Looking at Tenchi's questioning expression, Yosho decided to answer his adopted grandson's unasked question. "That device was in the space pod you came in, Tenchi. It's a recording device, with a locked message meant either for you or for one of your siblings."

Nodding his understanding, Tenchi touched his fingers to the plain looking device, instantly causing hidden motors to whir into action and a bright light to erupt from the device's center. Inside the beam of light was the three-dimensional picture of a man, a Saiyan obviously as shown by his tail. Turning to an invisible audience, the figure spoke. "Greetings, young one. It is good that you have found this device. Hopefully you and your siblings have grown strong over the years. My name is Vaddat, and I am your father. I know you must be confused and possibly angry, wondering why we sent you away. Be assured that we didn't send you away because we wanted to, but because we had to for your own good. For years our race has been subjugated by Frieza, a power hungry monster bent on ruling the universe and killing anyone in his way. If you are seeing this disk, than the worst has happened and Frieza has attacked and destroyed our planet despite all the service we gave him. We sent you and other children away because we love you, and wanted for you to have a chance at life, not as fighters, not as soldiers, not as slaves, but as children. My child, you must try to find the others. In all, we had twenty space pods, each with a Saiyan child just like you, and at the first sign of attack on the planet we would have launched the pods away from our world. Look for the others like you, that you may rebuild our race into what it should have been, a species of proud, free warriors fighting for what you believe in rather than because someone ordered you to fight. Remember my child, I and your mother love you dearly, even in the next world, and that is why we sent you away from our doomed planet. Be safe my child."

With that, the light faded and the recording ended. Tenchi found tears in his eyes, and that Ryouga and Kagome were hugging him, also crying. Sniffing, Tenchi managed a warm smile. Maybe this brother and sister thing wouldn't be so bad after all, already he felt connected to his two lost siblings. Eying everybody in the room, Tenchi made his decision. "We should do like Vaddat… father… says. We need to find the others like us."

Standing next to Kagome, Ranma nodded sagely. "I hear you, pal. Unlike mine, your old man there sounded like he really knew what he was talking about. We should leave to look for the other sixteen Saiyans as soon as possible. But first…"

Pulling Kagome up into his arms and giving her a quick peck on the lips, the pigtailed martial artist turned to the seemingly old shrine priest. "Excuse me old man, but would you mind performing a wedding?"

End Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Circles within circles, eh? Well, they know the truth now, what's next for these newly discovered Saiyans, and where are the others like them? Read the next chapter to find out! The more reviews you send, the faster the next chapter will be up. And remember to read my other fics as well! Until next time, ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4: The End of One Quest, the Beg...

**Neo-Saiyans**

by Night Hunter MGS

Author Notes: (singing) They're coming to take me away, hee hee, ha ha, ho ho, to the Funny Farm! Where life is beautiful all day long and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats, they're coming to take me awaaayyyyyy.... (author is dog piled, heavily sedated, forced into an industrial strength strait jacket, and thrown into the nearest padded room) Oh well, it was only a matter of time before it happened. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed this fic... all three of you, and thanks for the nice comments mom... and be sure to read my other stories on my author's page.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, 'cause I'll beat you bloody if you do.

Chapter 4: The End of One Quest, the Beginning of Another

Tenchi stood bathing in the dawn's early light. Usually he slept in unless his grandfather insisted upon early morning training, but after the events of last night, he felt… restless. In one night, his entire point of view had been turned upside down and altered. He wasn't who he'd thought he was. True, that had already happened when he first learned the "truth" about his Juraian heritage, but to lose every sense of your heritage for a second time was just too much. If it weren't for the fact that he'd gotten a brother and sister out of the deal…

The pony tailed young man smiled as the sun's rays began to sparkle against the lake's crystal waters. He'd always felt like there was something missing in his life, and now he knew what it was. He was missing the twin brother and little sister that he never knew he had. After just one night of getting to know them, Tenchi loved Ryouga and Kagome dearly and knew that he wouldn't be able to be without them ever again. Hearing the rustle of leaves behind him, Tenchi turned to see his brother emerging from the woods. "Morning Ryouga, couldn't sleep?"

The bandannaed martial artist shook his head, stretching out his arms as he jogged in place. "I always get up close to dawn to train. Same with Ranma."

Hearing the name, Tenchi frowned slightly and turned back towards the lake. "Brother, is it true that they haven't even known each other for an entire month yet?"

Finishing his stretches, Ryouga moved up next to his newfound twin and admired the sparkling water, kissed by the sun's early rays. "Yes, that's true."

"But they got married last night! That's insane, marrying not even a month after they first met!"

Ryouga just shrugged. "Hey, they'd already mated, so last night was just the legal part of it, to satisfy the paper pushers and bureaucrats. I know what you're saying, but our kind seems to be the sort to act quickly and decisively on our emotions, using our hearts and instincts more than our logical minds. And what does it matter anyway? They're happy, and there's nobody that I'd rather have marry my little sister than Ranma. He may be indecisive in some things, but deep down he's the most honorable, noble person I know, and he'll stand by his mate no matter what."

Tenchi nodded thoughtfully. "You're right, bro. They really are a truly lovely couple, I'm just worried about imouto getting her heart broken, but if Ranma's even half as honorable as you say he is then that probably won't happen, especially if what Tsunami hinted at was true."

"You mean when she hinted that Kagome was pregnant? Yeah, I know what you mean; Ranma would never leave the woman he had a child with. By the way, remind me to hike into the nearest town and buy her some pregnancy tests. I just don't quite trust that Washu character."

The former Juraian prince laughed as he slapped his twin brother on the back. "Good instincts bro! Washu's really a nice person, but she does get a bit carried away in the name of science."

The twins shared a friendly grin, reveling in the presence of being with each other, as they were always meant to be. Ryouga cracked his knuckles and turned to his brother with a challenging grin. "So, up for a spar bro?"

Normally, Tenchi didn't really enjoy fighting, but… when Ryouga asked him if he wanted to spar, with that smirk that spoke of challenge, the urge to fight and conquer burned within his veins. Nodding, Tenchi ran over to the equipment shed where he kept his bokken, his excitement at the coming challenge growing with every step. Within a matter of minutes, he stood across from his newly discovered twin, his bokken held in a ready position. Since Tenchi seemed to be a weapon user without any real unarmed fighting skills, Ryouga had decided to use his umbrella, to make it a fair weapon to weapon fight. At an unspoken signal, the two charged for one another, weapons held at the ready. Tenchi slashed at Ryouga's side, only to have his wooden blade blocked and pushed back by Ryouga's umbrella while the bandannaed martial artist brought his free hand up to deliver a hammer blow to Tenchi's head. Most men's skulls would have been shattered at such a blow, but even before he learned that he was a Saiyan Tenchi wasn't like most men. Fighting through the pain, Tenchi got to his knees and rolled away before Ryouga could bring his umbrella's tip under Tenchi's chin, a sign of victory. Standing shakily, Tenchi gazed warily at his opponent determined not to underestimate his twin again. Ryouga nodded in satisfaction. "Good recovery, Tenchi. Even Ranma would have been dazed for a second from that hit, and you recovered just as quickly as he would have. You're skilled with a sword, but you should learn more unarmed techniques."

Tenchi nodded in simple agreement with his brother's analysis. He felt his blood burn and unbridled joy surging through his body at the sting of battle. Trying to stall Ryouga long enough so that he could get a good idea of his brother's weak spots, Tenchi decided to talk with him, try to get him to brag a little. "You're faster than you look, niichan. And that umbrella of yours is also more than it appears to be. Tell me, what is it made of?"

A fanged smirk showed Ryouga's pleasure that Tenchi was able to catch on so quickly. Most people had to actually try and lift his umbrella before they realized that it wasn't made of ordinary bamboo and cloth. "Very good, brother. You caught on even faster than Ranma did when we first fought in Nerima. The inner stalk of the bamboo shaft is reinforced with tempered steel alloy and filled with mercury to give it an immense swinging power. The tip is made of a marble-sized ball of depleted uranium covered in about two inches of heavy lead. The spokes are painted to look like wood but are really solid titanium, and the cloth is interwoven with steel thread. Taking it all into account, this umbrella weighs over seven hundred pounds and can crush the front plate of an American main battle tank. Sorry pal, but I'm afraid that you're outclassed."

Holding his bokken, Tenchi frowned even as he felt his being burn brighter and brighter. He would not be defeated; he refused to accept losing, but how to defeat his more experienced brother? True, he'd defeated Kagato, sent various space pirates running, and even survived the pull of a black hole. But Ryouga had fought every single day with all that he had for his entire life, while Tenchi only fought occasionally and in practice sessions with his grandfather. As a result, Ryouga had much more practical experience than his brother and it was already showing in this apparently one-sided match. Frantically searching for some weakness, Tenchi's eyes paused on Ryouga's umbrella, and a plan formed instantly within Tenchi's mind. Smiling, he motioned for his brother to come at him. Confident in his victory, Ryouga charged forward, intending to finish Tenchi off with one attack. Suddenly Tenchi sprung into motion, rolling to the side and kneeling. With a power and skill that spoke of a mastery with the sword, Tenchi's blade lashed out twice in the blink of an eye, striking the back of Ryouga's knees and sending him sprawling into the dusty ground. Spitting out a mouthful of soil, Ryouga wobbled unsteadily to his feet as he growled at Tenchi. "Just what the hell did you do?!"

Smirking, Tenchi stood up casually, his bokken resting on his shoulder. "Simple, brother. Your style relies upon your upper body strength and heavy blows while your toughness and endurance soaks up the damage done to you. However, such a style puts a lot of strain and reliance on your legs in order to brace yourself and throw a hard punch or to keep yourself steady while you swing that incredibly heavy umbrella of yours. And because you rely mostly on punches and upper body attacks you leave your legs relatively undefended even though they're so essential to the successful use of your techniques. In other words, I attacked your weak spot."

Growling, Ryouga cried out in rage and sprung at his brother, Tenchi surging forward as well with eyes shining in battle lust. For a straight two minutes, the two warriors gave it everything they had as their weapons clashed, their muscles burned, and their Saiyan blood pumped ever harder in their veins, their heritage coming to the forefront for everyone to see. Finally, with a final blow to Tenchi's ribs and a sharp smack to Ryouga's head, the two fighters fell to their knees exhausted and panting for breath, but glorying in the feel of battle. For the first time, they understood what it was to be Saiyan, and they liked it. Suddenly talking could be heard from the nearby forest, and out emerged Ranma and Kagome, with both hands and tails intertwined. Seeing the state that his mate's brothers were in, Ranma sniffed the air and smiled. "I see that you two have been sparring, and that it woke up your heritage."

The two of them nodded, with Tenchi speaking first. "Yeah, that was incredible!"

"You said it brother! Ranma, Tenchi is amazing with a sword! He makes Kuno look like an infant waving around a toothpick with his feet and hands stuck in concrete!"

Kagome beamed, delighted that both of her older brothers were getting along. Seeing Tenchi's curious stare, she couldn't help but blush a little. "What is it niichan?"

"Well imouto, I'm wondering just what you and Ranma are doing out so early."

Crimson filling her cheeks, Kagome fidgeted around nervously, brushing leaves out of her hair and dress while Ranma chuckled and scratched at the back of his scalp. "Uhmmm, well… niichan… Ranma-kun and I DID get married last night… by the way anata, are you sure about having rushed the ceremony like that?"

Ranma just laughed as he hugged Kagome firmly. "Koi, trust me, this was for the best. I can just see my mother now. 'Oh, you eloped, my son is so manly!' Trust me on this, it was much better this way. If we prepared the wedding then all the nuts from Nerima and that Inu-Yasha character would come and interfere."

"You're right Ranma, it was better that we did this quickly and quietly. Besides, it was just a formality, mate. Well, uhmmm, anyway… Like I said, Ranma and I did get married last night, and… well… we didn't want to wake anyone."

Ryouga and Tenchi just stared at the blushing and satisfied looking couple as their younger sister's words were slowly absorbed into their brains. Turning to Ryouga, Tenchi blinked once before speaking in a false whisper, loud enough for the other two Saiyans to clearly hear him. "Well, I guess you'd better see about getting those pregnancy tests for her soon, bro."

The two laughed as Kagome stood there in embarrassed shock, Ranma looking helpless, not sure what to do. With a yell, Kagome pushed her two brothers into the lake in retaliation, remembering too late about how Ryouga told her about his own curse. As if in slow motion, the two brothers fell into the crystal waters, Ryouga's face a mask of resigned depression before they were enveloped within the icy waters and cold geysers of liquid marked their impact. When the waters cleared, they showed a sputtering Tenchi, and… Ranma and Kagome just stared, shocked to their very cores, as the pigtailed martial artist whispered in surprise. "Ryouga?"

Soaked, the fanged martial artist looked unhappily at his sister and her mate. "Yeah, what do you want… Ran… ma…."

Shocked, Ryouga looked down at himself before patting down his whole body, praying that this wasn't a dream. Kneeling in the water, he could only stare at his equally shocked siblings and best friend, stammering in disbelief. "B-bu-but, how?"

Experimentally, Ranma approached the water, splashing his face and the front of his chest with icy water. Looking down, he saw nothing but a flat, firm male chest, and there wasn't the sense of something important missing like there always was when he turned female. Throwing his hopes to the wind, Ranma jumped in as far as he could go, standing up next to Ryouga. Still no change. Ranma stood stunned, before shock turned to joy and he started spinning Kagome around happily. Turning to Ryouga, they began discussing just why this had happened, while Tenchi just watched on, only knowing about the Jusenkyo curse from what his brother and brother-in-law had described last night. Excitedly, Ranma and Ryouga talked amongst each other, with Kagome occasionally letting her opinion be known. "Ryouga! Man, what happened?!"

"How should I know?! All I know is that we're cured!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Hey, anata, I remember how often in the past I wouldn't be affected by things that would harm normal humans because of my powers, especially certain magical spells and curses. What if this is similar? What if your Saiyan power being unlocked drove out the magic of Jusenkyo, because your power was just too strong for it now?"

"Hey, that's great thinking Kagome-chan! No wonder I married you, cute, strong, and smart."

"But what about me imouto? My Saiyan heritage hasn't been fully unlocked yet."

In answer, Kagome reached into the water and pulled out a dark brown tail, similar in color to her own. Ryouga stared at it in wonder as he traced the appendage back to his spine. "Your heritage had already been awoken both by your fights with Ranma and by meeting me, the fight with Tenchi must have been so intense that it fully awoke your Saiyan blood! Anata, niichan, you're cured!"

For nearly an hour, the otherwise peaceful forest resounded with the sounds of cheerful shouts and happy rejoicing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tenchi walked through the forest in a new set of nice, dry clothes. Kagome had asked to speak with him, Ryouga, and Ranma in about an hour or so at the shrine. That gave the former prince some much needed time to think about the latest developments in the soap opera known as his life. How would being a Saiyan affect him? Would it change who he was? And most importantly, how would it affect his relationship with the girls? As if conjured by his thoughts, a pair of slender but strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and a familiar and comforting scent filled his nostrils. But this time there was something different about that scent, something that excited him and made his blood boil. He knew what his instincts were telling him to do, but could he? Could he hurt Ayeka, Tsunami, Mihoshi, and the others? Did the woman who just phased in out of thin air really mean that much to him? Did he love Ryoko? Inside his mind, Ryouga's words, spoken earlier in reference to Kagome and Ranma's relationship, came to the forefront.

"_...Our kind seems to be the sort to act quickly and decisively on our emotions, relying more on our hearts and instincts than our logical minds. And what does it matter anyway? They're happy..."_

Could he be happy with Ryoko? He didn't need his instincts to find the answer that he'd always known in his heart; yes. Shrugging his shoulders to loosen her grip upon him, Tenchi spun around and captured her lips with his, bearing Ryoko down to the forest floor with his sudden ferocity and passion as he let instinct take over. Ryoko's eyes widened as she felt Tenchi's arms tighten about her waist and his tongue dancing within her mouth, before finally succumbing to his ministrations and responding in kind. They stayed locked in desperate embrace for several long minutes, pouring all of their longing, frustration, desire, and hope accumulated over the years into that single hug and kiss speaking of promise and wonderful things to come, before they finally broke apart gasping for air. The former space pirate looked into Tenchi's eyes, hope and fear flitting across her features as she whispered out a single question. "Why?"

Tenchi kept her gaze locked with his own, eyes burning with passion, desire, and love. "I'm just doing something I should have done years ago, something that I only fully understood once I found out who I truly am. I love you, Ryoko."

The four little words that she'd desperately wanted to hear for so long, so why did she feel a pain in her heart? Was she just not good enough for Tenchi like Ayeka always was saying? How could this wonderful, caring young man love an old, crude space pirate with the blood of millions of innocents on her unwilling hands? Turning away from his gaze, she closed her eyes and let tears streak across her cheeks onto the soft green grass. "How can you mean that? I'm just a withered old lady, young on the outside but ancient on the inside. You'd be much better off with Ayeka, or Mihoshi, or..."

A tender kiss silenced Ryoko's depressed tirade, and she once again looked up into Tenchi's eyes, still shining with love... for her. "I know that I wouldn't be better off with any of them Ryoko, because none of them are you."

With that, Tenchi reached up and gently caressed her cheek before moving his hand gently down her neck and across her shoulder, tugging away the fabric there and leaving her neck and shoulder exposed. Leaning forward across her prone form, he kissed and carefully licked the spot where her neck met the shoulder, before tenderly digging his canines into her flesh and lapping up the blood that welled up from the bite wound. Ryoko's eyes once again went wide before filling with tears. She'd heard from Kagome about how she and Ranma became mated, and knew the significance of this event and the full meaning behind Tenchi's instinctual actions. Rising from his work, he stared again into her eyes, conviction and determination radiating from his face. "I've marked you Ryoko, to show that I am now bound to you. I love you, and that will never change. Even if you reject me and choose another, I'll still be yours and nobody else's. I promise."

In response, Ryoko just leaned forward and kissed him, her lips blazing with passion and love. As she kissed him, Ryoko copied his motions by loosening the fabric on his shoulders before breaking contact with his lips, kissing and nipping lightly at his shoulder, tenderizing the flesh before biting down into it and licking away his blood just as he had done for her. It was finished, and the couple that had always been meant to be shared a laugh of joy together before locking lips once again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome sat in the small shrine snuggled up to her mate while watching her brother meditate as they all waited for Tenchi to show up. What was keeping him anyway? As if in answer to the unspoken question, the door slid open to reveal Tenchi and Ryoko holding hands, their clothes rumpled and enormous grins covering their faces. Kagome's immediate suspicion was confirmed when she saw a tail the color of milk chocolate snaking it's way around Ryoko's waist from Tenchi's spine. With a delighted yell, she flung herself at her new sister in law and hugged her tightly while Ranma and Ryouga walked over to Tenchi and slapped him on the back, offering their congratulations.

After the brief celebration was concluded, they sat down once again on the shrine's tatami mats, the mated couples nestled together in each other's arms and Ryouga sitting off by a small distance. Breaking free of her husband's embrace, Kagome stood and addressed the others. "You all know the story behind my trips to the past, and why I'm seeking the Shikon Jewel and trying to kill the demon Naraku. I know that father told us to seek out the others, but I feel that I need to complete my quest first. One of my friends might die any day unless Naraku is destroyed. So, I've got to give this a priority. Just wait for me, I should be done within a month, you can just stay here..."

"Not happening, mate."

Ranma's words broke through her own, only to be rapidly followed by Ryouga's, Tenchi's, and Ryoko's. "Sis, you don't seriously think that I found you just to let you go off on a quest of this magnitude alone, do you?"

"Yeah imouto, we're family. Family sticks together."

"What they said, kid. Besides, if you could finish this thing in a month, then the five of us working together could have it done inside of a week."

Silent, joyful tears slowly crawled down Kagome's cheeks. What had she done in this life to deserve the love and support of these people, all of whom she'd known for less than a month? Smiling, she decided to accept their support. After all, if she was any indication then once a Saiyan decided to do something then nothing would keep them from doing it. "Alright everybody... and, thank you. We'll leave in a week."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Katsuhito Masaki, the man formerly known as Yosho, the crown prince of Jurai, sighed as he watched his adopted grandson sparring with his new family. It was hard to believe the progress that they had all made in just one short week, it was like a lifetime of memories and instincts had suddenly been unleashed within them. With the help of himself, Washu, and Ryoko, the four Saiyans had progressed to a level where they were a match for any attack that he or Ryoko could produce. Flight, energy shields, ki blasts, and more were quickly mastered by all. But more than that, Katsuhito was surprised at how his grandson had mastered his own destiny. Sure, it was saddening to see his beloved sister Ayeka get her heart broken for a second time, but she was still young by Juraian standards and would surely find someone, as would the other girls who'd found themselves drawn to Tenchi. Seeing him spar with Ryoko, their two bodies moving as one, he knew that Tenchi had made the right choice, that this was where his grandson belonged and who he belonged with. Still, it was painful, letting him go.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome's grandfather nearly had a heart attack when he saw his beloved granddaughter swoop down out of the sky with a prehensile tail waving behind her, followed closely by four people he'd never seen before who also had tails. In less than a second, Kagome was in front of him, bouncing up and down in excitement while babbling out a veritable stream of information. "Grandpa, grandpa, guess what? I found my brother, but while I was looking for him I met this really great guy, and then it turned out that they were sort of enemies, but then my brother showed up and they managed to settle things between them, and I was so happy and started dating the guy I met in secret since there were so many people who also wanted to date him, but then Inu-Yasha showed up and we had an argument, and he attacked me which made the guy go berserk, and it turns out that I'm an alien and so is he, and we sort of... got together, and we're very happy together, and then I found out that I had another brother, and we found him and there were lots of girls after him as well, and while we were at the shrine my other brother lives at me and my new boyfriend got married, and my brother married one of the girls who were interested in him, and these are my brother's Ryouga and Tenchi, this is Tenchi's wife Ryoko, and this is my husband, Ranma!"

"Er, uhmm, nice to meet you... grandfather-in-law."

The old man nodded silently before slowly falling over backwards in a dead faint.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"YOU INSOLENT YOUNG WHIPPERSNAPPER!!!! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE OUR PURE AND INNOCENT KAGOME!?!!??!!!"

"Grandpa, stop throttling him! Besides, I'm sort of the one who did the seducing..."

"Oh, my precious little girl is growing up! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Mom, stop embarrassing me!"

"No offense Kagome-chan, but you think that my mother's weird?"

"Wow, so you're really married to my sister?! You're way cooler than Inu-Yasha!"

"What the...? Anata, get your little brother off of my arm!"

"Hey bro, should we stop this?"

"What, and miss the live entertainment? Come on Ryouga, sit back and relax!"

"Tenchi, pass me the popcorn and sake!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome stood before the old well, staring into it's depths. So many adventures had begun right here, and soon the most important adventure of all, the destruction of Naraku, would begin. And once it was over... she would no longer come to this place, she would never again travel to the past and have fantastic if terrifying adventures with her friends. She'd known that it wouldn't last, that she belonged in her world and they belonged in theirs, that they were only brought together by the hunt for the Shikon no Tama and for Naraku, but they were still her closest and dearest friends, even Inu-Yasha despite all of the times he'd broken her heart. It didn't matter anymore, as soon as her business in the past was finished she'd put that part of her aside and begin anew, a new life with new adventures and new responsibilities.

Her eyes drifted away from the well to the handful of pregnancy tests she held, all of them showing positive. It still didn't seem quite real, but it was. She was going to be a mother. Kagome felt a presence behind her, and turned to face Ranma, the man that she'd been able to call husband for only a week. "When were you planning on telling me, Kagome-chan?"

"I... I'm not sure... I just found out myself.... My mother insisted on getting me a bunch of these tests before we left for the past, you see... How'd you know, anyway?"

The pigtailed Saiyan just shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly unaffected by the news of his imminent parenthood. "Your scent had changed, the others noticed as well. When Ryoko found the package for a pregnancy test in the garbage, we put two and two together. It's as simple as that."

"Oh..."

Before she could say anything else, she was in her husband's arms, Ranma nuzzling her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair. Ranma wouldn't admit it to her, but he was scared... no, not scared, terrified. Everything was just happening so fast, sometimes it seemed too fast. He met the long lost sister of his best friend and rival, fell in love with her, made love to her, married her, and now she was going to bear his child, all this taking place in just over a month. And what right did he have to be a father, what with all of the people still out for his blood and the poor role model of Genma growing up? How could he hope to raise a child the way they were meant to be raised? Still, despite how fast it had happened, he knew in the depths of his heart that he truly loved Kagome. She was his friend, lover, confident, ally, and now she would be the mother of his children. He loved her, and knew that he would also love their child, the physical proof of his and Kagome's love. In the end, wasn't love all that really mattered?

Looking into her eyes, Ranma managed the roguish smile that had captured the hearts of dozens of women over the years, granting his young bride a sense of reassurance as he spoke. "I... I didn't have the most normal upbringing, Kagome... I... I don't know... If I have any right, bringing a child into the world, when I have no idea how to be a father. I know that we're young, and that this will be difficult. I mean, we've only been married a week, and you're already expecting... But, I can promise you this, I'll never leave you, and I'll be the best father I can. If nothing else, you and our child will know that I love both of you dearly. I swear it."

Kagome cupped his chin in her hands and brought his lips to hers briefly in a short but passionate kiss, staring deeply into his eyes. "That's all that I want or need, mate. Thank you... for understanding, for accepting this. Now, let's get the others, we have a job to do."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

First, there was a rapid dropping sensation, as though they were plummeting down in an elevator. Then, a brilliant blue light surrounded them as they seemed to almost float through time and space. Finally, there they were, at the bottom of the dry and dusty well. The only sign that they were no longer in their own time was the smell of fresh, unspoiled forest, with no car fumes, oils from fast food restaurants, or other modern scents to clog their nostrils. It was also silent except for the quiet chirp of cicadas and the rustle of leaves in the wind, an impossible feat for a place supposed to be in the center of Tokyo. As one, the five levitated to the top of the shaft, soaking in the beautiful sight of Japan's forests as they appeared five hundred years ago. Moving into action, Kagome, Tenchi, and Ryoko sat upon the soft grass in meditation, sending their senses out in a search for any powerful presences as Ranma and Ryouga made sure that their supplies, carefully stored in a backpack with a pocket dimension inside of it courtesy of Washu, were prepared and ready for use. After a few minutes, the three meditating Saiyans opened their eyes and stood up, each reporting what they'd found in their search.

"My senses are much stronger now, I can feel a large gathering of the Shikon No Tama's fragments about seventeen miles to the northeast. I have a third of the jewel shards and Naraku possesses the rest of them, so he must be there. The village is half a mile to the west, I sense that Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and... Inu-Yasha are all there."

"Agreed, little sister. I sense an enormous source of power coming from the northeast, and several smaller auras where you say the village is."

"I don't know about the other stuff, but you're definitely right about this Naraku character being to the northeast. I haven't felt such a disgustingly evil aura since Kagato held me as his slave back before Yosho defeated me."

Glaring in the direction of where she felt her most hated enemy, Kagome spoke. "Alright everyone, we go get the others, and then we finish this fight with Naraku once and for all."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Miroku was not happy. Many wouldn't think this to be a strange occurrence, but it was. Sentenced to death before he was even born, Miroku had learned the value of making the best out of every single moment of life, and so he rarely allowed himself to succumb to depression or sadness. Still, sometimes he couldn't help but to be worried. Kagome had been gone for well over a month now after that strange incident with one of Naraku's demons, and a week and a half ago, after Inu-Yasha went through the well to find her, the hanyou appeared in an unconscious and beaten heap at the bottom of the well, unwilling to talk of whatever happened in Kagome's world. Meanwhile, reports and rumors of entire villages being razed to the ground and hundreds of innocents being brutally slain began to pour into the village, and Miroku just knew that Naraku was behind this violence. Except for the chunk possessed by Kagome and the few slivers that Kouga used, Naraku had the entire Shikon no Tama and his power was growing greater every minute. By the time Kagome did come back, it might be too late to track down and defeat the demon.

He stared glumly at his covered hand, knowing fully well what his fate would be if Naraku wasn't destroyed soon; he would he sucked into the vortex within his palm as soon as it grew large enough, killing him and anyone he was near to at the time. Looking up, he glanced at the other residents of Kaede's hut, all of whom shared his somber mood. Shippo was in the corner, snuffling pathetically as he tried to hold the tears that had poured from his eyes for days now. It had taken this long separation for everyone to realize just how badly the young fox kit needed Kagome, just like any child needed their mother. Inu-Yasha had been silent and withdrawn since recovering from his injuries, occasionally glancing at his claws and shivering in revulsion; whatever had happened in Kagome's time must have been truly horrific. For the first time, Kaede was showing her age, moving around and acting like an old woman without the presence of the vibrant young miko-in-training to refresh her spirits. Kirara just laid about despondently all day, the oppressive mood of the others getting to her. The poor creature barely could find the energy to eat anymore. And finally there was Sango, poor, beautiful Sango. In Kagome she had found a friend, a sister, someone to help soothe her troubled heart. Now, without her friend, Sango was practically lifeless, just sitting in the hut all day and not even speaking unless spoken too. For all of their sakes, Miroku prayed that Kagome came back quickly.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha leaped to his feet, staring to the east, his fangs bared and claws extended to their fullest length. Miroku wand Kaede were about to ask what had gotten into him when they felt it too, a massive aura racing towards the village at speeds faster than any horse or runner could achieve. The three grabbed their weapons and stepped outside while Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went after them, confused but willing to follow their lead. The monk shaded his eyes and stared up into the sky, searching for the intruders. Squinting, he barely made out four small dots in the distance, possibly he size of humans. Turning to warn the others, there was a sharp boom, knocking everyone except for Inu-Yasha to the ground, and then they stared up to see an amazing and totally unexpected sight.

Hovering thirty feet in the air was Kagome, smiling and waving to them cheerfully. To her right were two boys with a passing resemblance to her, one of them with his hand around the waist of an attractive woman with spiky cyan hair. And on her left was another boy, this one attractive and strong looking although he bore no resemblance to Kagome like the other two did. He wasn't too disturbed by the fact that all of the people floating in the air had tails, but Miroku's jaw fell open as he saw the boy on the left take Kagome's hand tenderly in his own and she responded with a brief peck on the cheek. Beside the stunned monk, Inu-Yasha felt his heart break into a million pieces as he saw the small but significant show of intimacy and affection. He had lost Kagome completely, and what was worse was that he knew it was his fault. Floating down to the ground, Kagome was promptly tackled by a happily crying fox child and a laughing demon slayer. Smiling through her own happy tears, Kagome hugged her friends tightly, careful not to let her new strength cause them harm. Breaking away from the brief reunion, she smiled happily at her old friends. "Hi everybody, I take it you missed me? Oh, I have so much to tell you all!"

Kaede gave a dry chuckle, a twinkle in her eye that had been missing while Kagome was gone. "I'm sure ye do child, but firstly tell us of these changes we all see in you and of your interesting companions, especially the young man yonder that you seem to be so friendly with, eh?"

Kaede cackled loudly in merriment as Kagome blushed and Ranma muttered something about old ghouls being all the same. "Well, you see, Kaede-sensei, I'm... not human. It turns out that I'm a Saiyan, an alien.... uhmmm, well, I guess you could consider it as being like a youkai from another place. My people were destroyed long ago, but some sent their children away to be safe, suppressing their heritage and powers so that nobody would be able to recognize them as being Saiyans. I was one of those children, sent away as a baby and adopted by a human family. You understand so far?"

Numbly, Kagome's friend's nodded as the young girl continued. "Well, in that battle with the demon my Saiyan powers became unlocked which is why I could destroy it so easily. I went to see a doctor, and he found out that I have a brother, so I stayed to find him and met a lot of other Saiyans who hadn't yet learned about who and what they are. These two are Ryouga and Tenchi, my two older brothers. This lady here is Ryoko, a partial Saiyan and Tenchi's wife. And this gorgeous hunk is Ranma, my mate and husband."

With that she grabbed the pigtailed Saiyan by the collar and pulled him into a deep, fierce kiss overflowing with passion and desire. Shippo's and Miroku's eyes went wide as Kaede laughed in amusement and Sango whistled lowly in approval, then they all went silent as they remembered the fifth member of their group. Turning fearfully, they stared at Inu-Yasha's rigid form; he looked like he'd been shot through the heart with a poisoned arrow. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Inu-Yasha began to growl in rage before he glanced down at his claws and backed down. Staring morosely at the couple, the half demon managed to force words out of his mouth. "Congratulations, I hope you two will be very happy."

Kagome's mouth felt dry and tears threatened to leak out of the corners of her eyes as she looked at the defeated expression on the face of her first love. "Inu-Yasha..."

Sensing his mate's distress, Ranma wrapped a comforting arm around her and gave her an understanding look before turning to the assembly of Kagome's old friends and allies. "Listen up, we know where Naraku is, he's nearly eighteen miles to the northeast. You don't yet have the power needed to defeat him, so we're here to remedy that. Right, Kagome-chan?"

She smiled at him then, also turned to address her friends. "Yes, that's right. So everyone, get on Kirara and try to keep up. Today, Naraku meets justice."

Looking into Kagome's angry and bloodthirsty eyes, nobody cared to argue with her statement and just followed as closely as they could behind the speeding Saiyans.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Naraku smiled as he sipped delicately at a cup with a suspiciously red fluid contained within it, lounging comfortably upon a hastily constructed throne of human corpses. All around him, chaos reigned. Small huts made out of wood and thatch burst into columns of fire as the village around him burned to the ground one building at a time. Everywhere villagers fled around in a panic, only to be cut down by the hundreds of powerful demons that Naraku had created. The demon smirked in satisfaction as a young mother was sliced cleanly in two, her baby flying out of her arms and straight into the waiting jaws of another one of Naraku's servants. Each bloodcurdling scream, desperate plead for mercy, and gurgle of life spilling out of human bodies along with their blood sounded like a sweet melody to him.

A month ago, he'd been surprised and angry to learn that his latest creation had been destroyed when he'd been so certain that it would succeed and rid him of those meddling demon hunters. But his mood quickly changed when one of his insect spies brought him some interesting information; Kagome was missing. She hadn't been seen or heard from for several days after the battle. The reincarnation of Kikyo, the powerful priestess in training, the only person with enough power to threaten Naraku, was gone. Without their leader, the others just stayed in Kaede's village and didn't bother to go out looking for Shikon shards. Naraku promptly used this inactivity on their part to his advantage, luring the wolf demon Kouga into a trap. Although he escaped, Naraku did get his fragments of the Shikon jewel. With the added boost of power from just those three shards, Naraku was able to create nearly three hundred powerful youkai servants for himself. Drunk on his newfound power and using the opportunity presented by his enemies not being able to oppose him at this moment, he and his newly created army set out on a journey of pillaging and slaughter. This was the thirtieth village to fall to his forces this month, and the village of Kaede and the others would be next.

Hearing angered shouts, he turned to see a small group of village men armed with crude spears holding off the demonic hordes, trying to let some women and children escape. Naraku turned to look at one of his first creations, Kagura the Wind Sorceress, and pointed at the brave village defenders and the fleeing refugees. "Kill them."

Kagura hesitated, unsure of what to do. She couldn't disobey Naraku because he held her soul, but at the same time she hated the monster that had created her and desperately didn't want to become more like him. Maybe she could dissuade him from sending her to butcher the defenseless humans? "Master... wouldn't it be more entertaining to allow the women and children to flee as we slowly butcher the men, then send some of the lesser demons out after them and see how far they can make it before being hunted down?"

Anger flashed in Naraku's eyes, and Kagura winced as she could see that her creator had seen through her attempted deception. The baboon-skin clad demon reached out towards the jar where he kept the jeweled souls of his servants, intending to punish Kagura with pain before his hand paused and his angry scowl was replaced with his usual evil smirk. Gesturing, he called Kohaku, the possessed brother of Sango to his side. Looking back up at Kagura, his smile widened as she shifted around in discomfort. "Very well Kagura, since you think that it would be unsportsmanlike to massacre running women and children, I'll send Kohaku instead. Hmmm, perhaps I'll have him violate the younger women before killing them slowly, what do you say Kagura? I rather like that idea myself."

Kagura stared in horror at Kohaku, tears threatening to come to her eyes as she watched the soul trapped within his emotionless shell trying to scream out in denial and fear. Deep, deep down within Kohaku, his soul remained free of Naraku's taint, and it witnessed every atrocity that he committed under Naraku's control. Would such a horrible crime as the one Naraku proposed to have him commit break the last small shreds of his free will and sanity? Kagura could admit freely to herself now that as her mind wandered farther and farther from Naraku's control and she became more of an independent spirit that she was fond of the boy, and that she possibly even felt motherly towards him. Obviously Naraku knew this, and that is why he still kept her and Kohaku alive, to use her against his enemies and to use Kohaku not only against his sister but against her as well. She had to give him credit, Naraku was as cold and calculating as they came. He probably knew what she would say before she did. Bowing down, she groveled and humbled herself before the sadistic maniac, hating every second of it but willing to take on this burden if it might spare Kohaku's soul for a little longer. "No, please my lord, forgive me for my presumption. I did not mean to disobey or anger you. Please, let me carry out this duty for you."

Naraku smirked and took another sip from his cup, the raging fires of the village's remains reflected in his eyes. Ah, it truly was a glorious day to be evil. "Very good, now go and..."

The rest of his command was drowned out by the sound of a massive explosion. Naraku and Kagura stared in shock at where Kanna and about thirty-seven other demons had been standing, now just a charred crater in the ground. Everyone and everything stood still and stared in silence for what seemed to be a small eternity, and then all hell broke loose. From the sky, thousands of small energy balls the size of a large man's fist rained down, missing the remaining villagers by mere inches and hitting each of the demons directly. No matter how strong or tough they were, as soon as one of the demons was hit by those shining orbs of light they instantly disintegrated into a pile of ash. Naraku could only stare, shock and fear freezing him in place as the barrage of energy blasts ended as suddenly as it had begun. In under thirty seconds, his entire demon army had been reduced to dust. And then, she was there. Hovering in the air above him, Kagome, the only one who could hope to oppose him. Energy and power radiated off of her in waves, a hundred times stronger than it had ever been before, and Naraku felt his coal black heart seized by terror.

There was no mercy in Kagome's eyes, no compassion. This... thing didn't deserve any such considerations after all. Hate pouring from her every word, Kagome condemned Naraku for all the world to hear. Vaguely, the demon noticed Kagome's friends off in the distance, staring at her in shock and accompanied by four people he didn't know. "Naraku, I have seen your evil first hand. The death of Kikyo. The imprisonment of Inu-Yasha. Miroku's curse. The destruction of Sango's village. And more crimes than I care to count. You are a plague, a disease upon human goodness. In the name of humanity, I sentence you to death."

A sphere of blinding white energy, with streaks of crimson red, sickly green, brilliant gold, electric blue, and many other colors contained within it formed in Kagome's hand. With an almost careless throw, she tossed the energy attack straight into Naraku's chest. The demon didn't receive the clean, quick death that his minions had. Instead, the sphere entered his body and exploded inside of it, sending lances of agony surging through him as his molecules imploded one by one. Naraku couldn't fall to the ground, couldn't even clutch his chest, the pain was so great! But he could scream, and with every scream he saw the faces of all his victims as he experienced the same anguish that he'd inflicted upon them. Kagome let him suffer for nearly five minutes before she couldn't stand to watch anymore. Ranma and her brothers, along with Ryoko, came to her side, and as one they all summoned energy attacks the size of basketballs and launched them at Naraku at point blank range. The intense heat of their righteous fury didn't even leave ashes. The only thing that remained to show that the once mighty demon Naraku had stood there was an enormous piece of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagura clasped her hands over her heart as she felt her spirit freed from Naraku's taint, Kohaku's blank expression cleared and he raced to embrace his sister, and Miroku shakily removed the covering over his hand to reveal perfect, unblemished flesh. It really was true, Naraku, the source of so much pain and suffering, was finally dead. Kagome bent over and carefully picked up Naraku's piece of the Shikon jewel, staring at it in morbid fascination. So much killing, so much pain, all for such a little thing. Kagome looked around the charred remains of what had been a happy village; more victims in the battle for the Shikon jewel. So many had suffered because of the jewel... and now that could be fixed. Nodding in determination, she strode over to where Kohaku was sobbing in his sister's arms. Crouching down beside them, Kagome smiled at Sango, silently asking for her to trust her. Kagome created just the tiniest spark of ki, and then gently pushed it into Kohaku's back. The boy gasped as he felt the energy fuel his body, better then the Shikon shard ever had, not noticing when Kagome's fingers snagged the shard and pulled it out. Placing the pieces together, there was a flash of light, and then the Shikon jewel lay in her hands, whole and perfect as though it had never been shattered in the first place.

Holding the jewel closely to her chest, Kagome whispered out a small prayer, projecting her hopes and dreams into it. "May those who have lost their lives, those who have suffered, and those who have nothing left because of Naraku's evil, have what was taken from them returned. This is my wish, this is my desire. Now by the Shikon's power, let it be fulfilled."

Another flash of light, and the Shikon jewel disappeared, never to tempt others to use it's power again. Sango stared as the bodies of the villagers were surrounded by light and instantly mended themselves. As the glow faded away, the villagers sat up and looked around in puzzlement. Hearing a rustling sound behind her, Sango turned around with Kohaku still in her arms only to stare in shock. There was her father and the people from her village, the young noble that Naraku had killed and impersonated, a person in priest robes with such a resemblance to Miroku that he could only be the monk's father, Kikyo without her soul gatherers, and everybody else killed by Naraku. Kagome and the other Saiyans smiled in satisfaction as what had once been a site of destruction became a place of rejoicing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night Kagome lay next to Ranma, just listening to him breathe. So much had happened to her since that day when she turned fifteen and journeyed through the well for the first time. Now her quest was over. She could finally leave the past for good and just live in her own time, able to plan and live for the future. Kagome smiled and nestled closer to her husband, looking forward to building a future with him and a future for their child. Sango and Kaede had both been ecstatic when they heard the news, and even the newly alive Kikyo had seemed somewhat excited for her. Inu-Yasha had of course been silent and Miroku made a big act out of how she wouldn't be able to bear his child now, but that had been expected and rather amusing. What she hadn't expected was Shippo's silent and aloof behavior. She would have thought that the little fox child would have been bouncing around in excitement, wanting to know when the baby would be born and if it would be a boy or a girl. Kagome wondered if Shippo was upset for some reason.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome almost missed hearing a muffled sob. Puzzled, she carefully slid out of the bed, not noticing Ranma's eyes open just a crack and stare at her as she walked out the door. Looking around, she saw a tuft of tawny fur sticking out from behind a woodpile by the side of the hut. She crept around the heaps of chopped wood, totally silent, and eventually came upon the sight of Shippo crying helplessly as tears streamed down his face like miniature rivers. Kagome had always felt very maternal towards the young fox demon and with both the unlocking of her Saiyan nature and the knowledge of her pregnancy, those motherly instincts were multiplied a hundredfold. In a flash she was kneeling on the ground beside Shippo, her arms wrapping him into a comforting embrace. "What is it Shippo? What's wrong? You can tell me, can't you?"

Feeling the warm, familiar arms hugging him to Kagome's body, Shippo went stiff for a moment and then broke down into slightly louder sniffles, his young voice twisted in fear and pleading. "Mama..."

The girl jolted in surprise; Shippo had never called her mama or mother before, just Kagome. Her heart melted as she looked down at the little fox kit crying into her chest, not terribly shocked to discover that she really did feel like a mother towards him. Gently she rocked him back and forth, shushing him just like her mother did for her when she was upset. "That's right Shippo, I'm here..."

Hearing this only made the child wail louder, and Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he started waking some of the sleeping villagers soon. "Th-that's just it! You-you're here n-now... but you won't stay. It's o-o-ov-ver! Naraku's dead, the jewel's complete, and... and now... you're going to leave... you're going to go back to your home and never come back. Y-you're... you're gonna leave me behind..."

Kagome's eyes widened in sudden, sick comprehension. _Oh, Kami-sama, that's why he's been upset. He thought he was going to lose a mother all over again. How could I have been so stupid not to realize it sooner?!_ Her embrace tightened as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. "Shhhhh, Shippo, it's alright. I'll never leave you behind, never."

"B-but what about your... your husband... Ranma... and your... your baby?"

"Shhh, little one, shhh. I love my husband and child dearly, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you, my little one. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"How about an adoption?"

Slowly the two of them looked up towards the new voice to see Ranma perched on the roof, staring down at them with compassion and just a hint of mischief in his eyes. That look made Kagome want to send Shippo off to bed and... ahem, fulfill certain marital obligations. But this was too important to put off, it would be cruel not to give Shippo at least some peace of mind as soon as possible. Ranma smiled at the fox child, a conspiratorial smirk that unknown to him reminded Shippo of his father. "Kid, take it from me, one thing that I instinctively know is to never come between a Saiyan female and her offspring, you're liable to have your hand bitten off if you do. I'm sure that we could get you through the well, and maybe with a disguise hologram or something from Washu you'd be able to blend in with other kids your age in the future. Besides, I just know that both Kagome's mother and my mom are dying for a grandchild to spoil rotten. So, what do ya' say tyke? Come live with me and Kagome and your new little brother or sister?"

Shippo's eyes went wide as Ranma's offer penetrated the upset haze around his mind, and Kagome felt happy tears flow as she looked up at her mate. Kagome knew that Shippo would say yes, and that Ranma would treat him as though the boy were his own flesh and blood. She might not have known him long, but it was times like these that she was reminded of some of the reasons why she'd fallen so hopelessly in love with her mate so quickly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome stared forlornly around the woods that she'd come to know so well one last time. It had been hard saying goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and everybody else. Even Kouga had shown up to tell them the surprising news of his dead pack members coming back to life as good as new, only to have Kagura offer him her loyalty as penance for what she'd done to his tribe under Naraku's command. Of course there'd been a bit of an uproar with the wolf demons when it was revealed that Kagome was now married, but after watching Ranma shatter a two-ton boulder with his pinky finger Kouga had decided that it would be better to leave well enough alone. Kagome had said goodbye to him as well, feeling a few tears come to her eyes as she watched the first boy to declare his love for her run away dejected. The others were waiting for her at the well right now, but there was one last goodbye that she had to give. She didn't have to turn around to know that he was there, her nose and ears were as good as his now. "Hello, Inu-Yasha."

The half-demon stared at Kagome's back, not knowing what to say. Kikyo was alive again and her soul had been repaired. He could be with his lost love now, that was what he wanted, wasn't it? If he were honest with himself, then he'd admit that he didn't know for sure. This girl... so much like Kikyo, yet so much unlike her as well. She had stayed beside him, had helped him unselfishly, even when he hurt her feelings. She had been willing to do anything for him, but in his foolishness and confusion over Kikyo he had kept her waiting for far too long. His error was only completed when he'd allowed his anger and his demonic blood to get the best of him and he struck her. Even now it didn't seem real to him but he knew that it was; in a fit of jealous rage he'd turned his claws on the girl he'd sworn to protect. Even if she hadn't become mated to this Ranma guy, there was no way that she'd ever be able to trust him again. His heart caught in his throat and he reached his hand out for her, only to let it fall back down uselessly to his side. His voice was a hoarse whisper, laden with sorrow and regret, sorrow that he'd hurt her and regret that he hadn't seen just what a treasure he'd had until it was taken away from him by someone more deserving of it. "Kagome..."

Now she did turn to face him, tears betraying the smile she kept plastered on her face. "You don't have to say anything Inu-Yasha, I know. Don't worry, it might take some time but you'll get used to being with Kikyo again, and eventually you'll forget me."

The boy's white mane swung wildly from side to side in denial. "Never! It will never happen! How could I forget you?!"

She smiled sadly at him, fighting back the tears that threatened to break free. "Yes, you will Inu-Yasha. You will forget me with time. You will because you must if you're going to be happy, and I've never wanted anything else but to see you find happiness. Forget you ever met me Inu-Yasha, forget me and be happy."

Sadly he nodded, knowing that like so much of what she said it was both true and wise. She looked at him sadly again, and now the fresh tears that were threatening to fall did indeed overwhelm her attempts to keep them back. "Just one more thing, Inu-Yasha. I need you to promise to do one last favor for me."

"Name it. Anything."

"After we've gone through the well... I want you to destroy it."

His mouth fell open in shock, and she stepped up to him to gently caress his cheek and look into his troubled eyes. She shocked him further when she slid her hands along his neck and gently removed the prayer beads that kept him tied to her will, tossing them out into the woods. "It has to be this way, Inu-Yasha. There's no longer any reason for me to come to the past. And how will you be able to forget me and live your life if there's always the chance that I could come back or that you could come to look for me? For both of our sakes, the link between your world and my world must be severed."

He nodded his understanding, and with one last look shared between them Kagome turned away and walked to join her new family by the well. Inu-Yasha followed closely, watching from the bushes as the five Saiyans and Shippo jumped into the well, a flash of blue light letting him know that they'd pierced the barrier between times. Trudging out into the clearing, he unsheathed his sword and let it transform, staring at the well as he remembered all of the adventures he'd had with the girl who traveled through it, both in his time and in hers. With a cry of rage and anguish, he swung the massive katana for all that it was worth, splintering the well into a million pieces and leaving only a dirt filled crater where it once stood. Sheathing the sword again, he stared blankly at the devastated landscape before turning around and walking back towards the village. A single tear sped down his face as he marched on, whispering out a sorrowful farewell to the departed Saiyan miko. "Goodbye, Kagome."

End of Chapter 4

Author notes: Alright, seriously, I just want to say thank you to my reviewers. Sure, I'd like a few more reviews for this and my other stories, but practically every review I've gotten so far has been positive, some were nearly glowing with praise; thank you all so much, you guys are the ones that keep me going and your reviews give me a nice warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Of course, there will always be the hecklers, the flamers, the rude reviewers, and those who not only insult the story but me as well; you all know who you are, if you hate the story that badly then I apologize for wasting your obviously valuable time and please feel free to exercise your freedom of choice by never reading this or any of my other stories ever again. Next time on Neo-Saiyans, Vegeta and his family are desperately searching for the Saiyans that Vegeta briefly detected. Meanwhile our heroes have returned home and are beginning their own search for the other survivors just like Vaddat told them to. Their search and Vegeta's search bring the two small groups to the same place at the same time, a small district in Tokyo known as Juuban. Be sure to read the next chapter as soon as it comes out, and while you're waiting be sure to read my other fics, "A Ranma by Any Other Name" and "Batman AC", as well as my poetry dedicated to the characters of Inu-Yasha and Rurouni Kenshin. And one last reminder; review! It gives my life meaning! Ja matta ne for now, minna!

-Night Hunter MGS, a.k.a. Hunter-kun


End file.
